Something worth to living for
by CharmingFamily
Summary: Completely AU. The curse never happened. Emma is ten years old and is kidnapped by Regina. Snow promises to find her, but how she take time to find her daughter? Eight years. Emma is eighteen, and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Never got the curse, hope you like it and see your comments! Nothing Ouat belongs to me.**

* * *

"Papa!" Emma shouted with a smile, taking her wooden sword tighter. James smirked "Not worth it, daddy!"

"Why not?" James laughed. With a flick of his wooden sword, sword managed to pull away from her daughter.

"Mama!" Emma complained, her arms crossed. Snow laughed approaching them.

"James, I don't think that's fair..." Snow whispered. Quickly with her wooden sword, managed to pull away the sword of James.

"That's my mama!" Emma cried, with a big smile. Snow looked at her daughter and smiled slightly.

"So... that's fair?" James challenged Snow with his gaze.

"I'm just defending the rights of my daughter." Snow smiled gracefully.

"Daddy..." Emma approached her father, James lifted her with his arms "when I can use a real sword?"

"You are still very small, my little baby" James kissed his daughter's forehead.

"I have ten years, Papa!" Emma protested. James laughed.

"You're so small yet... you don't have to use real swords. Your mother and I will always protect you." Emma looked at her mother, who smiled.

"That's completely true, my child." Emma smiled. James kissed her head and returned to the ground.

"I think its back to the castle, isn't it?" James asked his wife.

"Oh, no, Papa… please!" Emma complained.

"Come on, Princess." James took his daughter's hand and turned to head to the carriage escorted by his guards.

We began to hear noises of the forest. Emma looked curiously toward it, while Snow and James with concern. The noises were heard closer, and suddenly, a lot of black armor knights left there. Emma gasped and clutched her father's hand.

"What wrong?" Emma whispered, swallowing nervously.

"Soldiers of Regina." James told Snow "Go, take Emma and go." He gave his daughter's hand and drew his sword from his waist.

"Daddy!" Emma cried when she saw her father go to where his guards and soldiers fighting.

"Come on, Emma, come on!" Snow took her daughter's hand tightly and started running towards the forest. There was a short cut to reach the castle.

"But... but... daddy!" Emma screamed even running alongside her mother.

"Daddy will be fine... he knows how to fight very well, honey." Snow tried to reassure her without stopping their march.

Emma was relieved to hear that from her mother. It was true; her father knew very well fight. The blue-green eyes widened Emma to see three black-armored soldiers against them. Snow left Emma behind her.

"Stay away from my daughter." Snow said with a look full of hate. She took her sword from her waist and pointed it at the three soldiers "I warning you."

The three soldiers pounced on them. Emma yelled back. Snow in second one had gotten hurt. With skill, Snow struck the second, not knowing if he had only wounded, or killed. The third soldier Snow hit in the head, getting it hits the ground.

"Where is she?" The soldier asked. Snow turned to face him. The soldier placed the tip of his sword on the chin of Snow "Where is your daughter?"

Snow looked behind the soldier. There had to be Emma, but it wasn't. She looked all around desperate, does someone else had taken? It's could be impossible, if that same soldier was asking for her. So nobody had taken her. Emma would have been hidden. Snow looked back at the soldier, staring.

"So... do you not tell me?" Snow felt a little pain to feel the edge of the sword on her neck.

"Never." Snow glared at the soldier. The soldier sent her the same look harder and stuck the sword into the neck of Snow.

Snow opened her eyes to see Emma behind the soldier, hung on the branch of a tree. She was clinging to a tree branch with her feet. She was head and was holding her wooden sword.

"Stay away from my mama!" Emma shouted, almost in the ear of the soldier. The soldier jumped and turned around ready to attack, but Emma hit him in the face with her wooden sword. As he fell to the ground, Snow got up quickly and attacked the soldier with her sword hitting him hard in the head.

Snow left the soldier and looked at Emma, who smiled slightly head still hanging on the tree branch. Snow approached her and took her to leave quickly in the soil.

"I did good, mama?" Emma whispered nervously.

"You did very good, my little girl." Snow smiled "We must go, fast." She took her hand tightly and started running as before.

Snow ran taking her daughter's hand tightly, when suddenly, went flying through the air, along with Emma. Emma screamed in pain lying on the ground, and Snow immediately rose.

"Emma!" Snow groaned running to her daughter. She sat next to her and looked at her body desperate "Are you okay?"

"It hurt mama... what was that?" Snow rose along with Emma, her daughter clinging to her body.

"I don't know..."

"They are so inept." Said a voice that surprised at Emma and shocked at Snow.

"What's that?" Emma whispered, clutching her arms to her mother's waist. Snow clung more to the body.

"What do you want?" Snow shouted into the air, but knowing who it was.

"I just want to know the little Emma... my step granddaughter." Said the voice again. Second later, Regina appeared in a purple cloud against Emma and Snow. Emma opened her eyes wide in surprise.

"Who are you?" Emma asked, surprised. Regina smiled wickedly.

"I'm your mother's stepmother, my dear." Emma looked at her mother, who didn't draw the gaze of Regina.

"Stay away from us, Regina." Snow said firmly, holding onto Emma over her body with one hand, and with her other hand pointing her with her sword.

"I waited ten years, you don't think that's enough? Just want to spend time with the little princess." Regina smiled at Emma, who just looked at her with disgust.

"I don't want to spend time with you." Emma said firmly.

"You are like your mother when she was little, you know?" Emma furrowed her brow, concerned "Oh, yes you are... I hope you haven't her personality."

"Oh no, she's much braver than me at her age, I don't think to mess with her. She shot down one of your soldiers." Snow glared at Regina "Stay away from her."

"Let her tell me." Snow furrowed her brow confused, but did not hesitate to tilt her sword forward, but Regina was quicker and with a wave of her hand threw the sword away. With her other hand, pointed to Snow and pinned, placing it against a tree.

"Mama!" Emma shouted. She tried to run to her, but Regina launched its magic to Emma's feet, sticking it to the ground.

"No... don't hurt her!" Snow seemed to scream, but heard only as a whisper.

"What do you want?" Emma yelled at Regina, furious. Regina smiled and walked over to her, "Don't hurt my mama!"

"You have a great personality, my dear..." Regina reached out her hand to her, but Emma with her wooden sword tried to hurt her. Regina quickly turned away and laughed.

"Are you really the daughter of Charming, no doubt." Emma looked at her angrily. "Well, Emma... I want to you come with me."

"No... never!" Emma shouted angrily "You're hurting my mama!" She looked Snow with her eyes blue-green full of water.

"Hurt her? I haven't done yet..." She raised her hand and went to Snow, who began to feel throughout to her body in great pain, so she began to scream in pain "Now I do."

"Mama!" Cried Emma, feeling the tears falling down her face "Mama, mama!" She continued screaming, desperate.

"So... you want to come with me or not?" Regina repeated, with a smile. Emma glared with her crystal eyes.

"NO!"

"So, your mama..." Mocked her word "she will feel more pain, to death." Emma opened her eyes wide.

"Please, no, not hurt her more! Don't kill her!" Emma sobbed nonstop. Regina dropped her hand and immediately the pain of Snow ceased.

"This is the last time I asked. You want to come with me or not?"

Emma looked at her mother, who looked weak yet desperately. She could hear her whisper "No don't go with her!" but Emma understood that without going with her that wicked woman, would hurt her mother or kill her. Emma looked back at Regina and changed her look of sadness by a fury.

"Yes, I do."

"NO, NO, NO!" Snow's screams were heard more forcefully "EMMA, DON'T DO IT!" Snow shouted desperately.

Regina held out her hand to Emma, who looked at her hand in anger and sadness. She raised her head and looked at her mother, sadly.

"I'm sorry, mama."

"I'll find you Emma, I promise!" Snow cried knowing she could not stop to Regina to take her daughter. Shouted those words to give her daughter hope they would be together.

Emma closed her eyes and took her hand sigh of Regina. Regina smiled and pressed Emma's hand, and then disappear in a purple cloud with her. At the same instant, Snow fell rid of physical pain, but starting to feel a pain even worse. The pain of losing her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so glad that followers of this novel! Thanks for the comments... Here's the second chapter. And sorry if my English is a bit confusing. Nothing of OUAT belongs to me!**

* * *

Emma suddenly opened her eyes. She looked all sitting in her little bed and sighed. Again had dreamed the last time she had seen her parents. She swallowed hard and leaned back in her bed again, but was startled by a knock at her door.

"Emma! Emma!" It was Regina. Emma rolled her eyes and sat up in her bed.

"What is it, Regina?" Emma asked gently.

"Get out, now!" Regina shouted. Emma sighed and simply obeys Regina. She went to the door and tried to open it, but she could not.

"I can't..." Emma said, "You locked me last night!"

"Demons." Emma heard from Regina.

Emma walked away and waited for Regina to open the door. Minutes later, the door opened abruptly by Regina. Emma stepped back, looking at her with fury.

"You could have hurt me."

"Oh, what a shame." Regina joked with a small smile. Emma sighed annoyed. "Come on, you have to clean my room."

"I have hunger." Emma said firmly. Regina looked at her and rolled her eyes. "I need to eat, Regina."

"After you clean my room, with pleasure." Regina smiled. Emma narrowed her eyes at her angrily... really needed to eat something.

"Please... today is my birthday." Emma tried to resort to entreaty. Regina turned to look at Emma, with displeasure.

"Well, after you clean my room, I'll give you a good amount of food."

Emma sighed and walked out of her room. Rather, her cell. Regina started walking in front of her, while Emma was limited to follow her. Quickly, a soldier of Regina came running to her queen.

"My Queen, my Queen!" Shouted the soldier. "They have come!"

"What?" Regina asked, not understanding.

"They... his soldiers came!" Cried the soldier.

"No!" Regina shouted, trying to think of an idea quickly.

"What? Who came?" Emma asked, puzzled. She had to be scared if Regina had.

"My... my mother has been assembling an army, and now they came! Coming for me... for you, they killed us!"

"WHAT?" Emma shouted. The three looked to the front, hearing noises nearby. Regina turned to see the soldier.

"Go and fight, go!" The soldier nodded and ran away from them.

Regina turned to see Emma, who was with her fists clenched. She was scared, but if she had to defend herself, she would. Emma closed her eyes to see a purple smoke addressing her. By not feel pain, the latter opened. She looked at her body, and noticed she was wearing armor. She touched her head... also a helmet. She looked at her other hand, she had a sword there. A real sword.

"What...?" Emma tried to ask.

"Emma… you must fight and under any circumstances you take out the old, you know?" Regina warned. Emma shook her head, confused.

"Why are you doing this for me, why do you don't want they kill me?" Regina smiled.

"You know why."

Regina disappeared in a purple smoke. Emma walked away surprised, only because she was clearly scared. The sounds ever were closer, so clung to her sword. She looked all around, watching everything. It was the first time she wasn't with Regina in the castle. She had released her, but she had an army after her to kill her. What was worse?

_Emma left the hand of Regina to feel solid ground. Regina looked at her with an evil grin on his face. Emma looked furious and scared. She stepped away from her. _

_"Why did you do this? What do you want from me? I wanna go back to my parents!" Cried Emma, determined. Regina laughed back to go to her basket. _

_"You will not see your parents in a long time... or maybe never see them." Regina smiled taking one of her apples from her basket. _

_"What?" Emma whispered to herself. It could not be true "No... my mama find me!"_

_"Sometimes it isn't good to dream, dear." Regina laughed. Emma furrowed her brow feeling the water together in her eyes.  
"My mama find me, you'll see!" Emma screamed louder.  
"The question is… when? Already be too late?" Regina turned to look at Emma with a smile.  
"What do you want from me?" Emma whispered sadly. Regina smiled._

"_Your powers."_

_"My powers?" Emma said confused._

_"You don't know, but you have some great powers. You're very powerful ... and now you're mine."_

_Emma walked away seeing the hatred and ambition in the eyes of Regina. She wanted to find her parents quickly. That her mother fulfills, and find her. She didn't know what she was capable of Regina, but what little she had heard, she was really bad person._

Emma tightened her grip the handle of her sword. She began to hear doors wide open. She ran to the door of that room and stood behind her. Someone opened the door and entered. She was a soldier of gray armor. Emma knew it was not one of the soldiers of Regina.

"HEY!" Emma shouted, startling the soldier.

The soldier turned and Emma began to struggle with him. Both were very fast. Emma remembered the tricks her father had taught her, and learned with a soldier from Regina to use either a real sword. And Emma thought it was very good. The soldier who trained so believed. He had said she was in her blood, and Emma could not feel more proud of that. But that soldier... that soldier was outmaneuvered her. He was quick and precise movements.

Emma moaned at the edge of the sword cut off part of her arm. She could see a drop of blood falling to the ground, and then enraged. She could not him let the hurt her. She quickly got left behind the soldier. She pushed hard and put the blade of her sword in his chest. She could not see his eyes get clearly. Emma raised her sword to the soldier's face, to quickly get, get the helmet. Emma's eyes widened when she saw who it was.

"You..." Emma muttered in disbelief.

It was her mother. Her mama. Snow. Snow White. She had her hair extremely short, but it was still her. She could see it in her eyes. Green eyes that reflected hatred and fury. Of course, Snow thought she struggled with one of the soldiers of Regina. But no. It was her. Her daughter. And Emma had to tell her.

Before Emma could say a word, Snow kicked her feet knocking her down. Snow got up quickly and placed the tip of her sword on the neck of Emma.

"Where is Regina?" Snow asked firmly. Emma raised her hand to try to take off the helmet, but Snow pressed on her neck with more intensity. "Don't move!"

"Don't hurt me!" Emma shouted desperately, trying to react to her mother.

Snow furrowed her brow at the voice of a girl, instead of a man. But she could not afford to lower its defense. She should be cautious. She must be careful, so she didn't lower her sword.

"Tell me where is Regina!" Snow shouted, louder.

Emma looked confused at her mother. Why she asking for Regina? Why not ask for her? She didn't was looking for her?

"Answer me!" Snow screamed again, impatient. Emma gulped down her throat, unable to say a word. Snow narrowed her eyes trying to see the girl warrior "Who are you?"

Emma raised her hand slowly, fearing that Snow hurt her. Snow did nothing but her sword away a bit, but not fully lowered. Emma pulled her hand to her head, and when it came, was relieved. Sigh of relief and prepared for what was coming. She swallowed and slowly removed her helmet. She could feel her hair back down. She put aside her helmet and raised her eyes to look at her mother.

Snow was speechless. Her eyes were full of tears, trying to process the information. That girl was blonde, had blue eyes, but something green. Her features... she knew where they came from. That girl was her girl. Her little girl. She opened her mouth, unable to say anything. After eight years, she had found her little girl.

"You are… you are…" Snow managed to pronounce with a whisper, letting the tears slide down her face.

Emma smiled a small smile, feeling the tears fall down her cheeks. She swallowed and slowly walked away of the ground. She stood up and looked back at her mother, staring. Snow was looking annihilates.

"You found me." Emma whispered, smiling slightly and nervous. All this time she missed her mother but certainly she afraid to find and discover a truth that she did not want to know.

"Yes..." Snow murmured, still in disbelief "I..." She let out a sob, closer to Emma. Being she grew her, wrapped her arms around her body and clung to her. She put her chin on her daughter's shoulder and closed her eyes placing a hand on Emma's hair, clinging to that moment when she finally had her daughter again, "I found you."

Emma clung to her mother's body and rested her head on her shoulder. After eight years, Emma wept quietly. Cried knowing that nobody would hurt her for cry. She felt as if she had ten years back, but could not help it. Her arms clung more to the body of her mother and sobbed even more. Now she was safe. Now, she having to her mother again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the third chapter! I've taken because I'm looking for a Beta, but I have not responded yet, so I decided to upload it anyway. So, I'm sorry if you do not understand some prayers, I hope to fix it fast! I hope to see your comments! :)**

* * *

_Emma hugged her legs burying her head between her legs. It had been a while since the last time she had seen her parents. She couldn't predict how long a lot, but she thought they were six months. Emma still hoped that her parents would find her. Only she had to wait. She had to wait for her mother to fulfill her promise, and find her._

_"Hey!" Regina shouted entering the cell. Emma jumped and got up walking backwards. Regina laughed at Emma's red eyes. "You've been crying for your parents again?" Emma crossed her arms and her head up to looked at Regina. She was a brave girl, no matter how evil is that witch._

_"They'll find me. I know."_

_"It's time to stop dreaming, my dear Emma. Your parents have forgotten you, it's obvious that."_

_"No, shut up!" Emma shouted, angry and saddened. She was really scary to think that Regina might be right._

_"Don't yell at me, dear. Don't make me use force." Regina told her, looking furious. She hated that girl with all her heart. For Regina, she was the picture of Snow, and she knew that Emma was the person who Snow most loved. That girl will suffer, for ever._

_"Leave me alone." Emma snapped angrier. Regina raised her hand ready to throw her magic, but a hand grabbed her arm tightly._

_"Is a little girl, Regina." Regina heard her father's voice behind her. Slowly, she lowered her arm._

_"It's HER little girl." Regina clarified, dragging her words with hatred._

_"Please, it's a little girl. Not hurt her." Emma looked Regina's father and smiled slightly. Henry was his name. He always managed to calm down Regina when she was angry much with her._

_"Don't ever yell at me, do you understand?" Regina told Emma before turning around and leave, leaving the girl alone in the cell again._

Emma opened her eyes as she felt her mother away from her. Noted Snow's eyes, which were full of water. Snow smiled weakly and took her face with both hands, appreciating every detail of her face.

The last time she had seen her little girl, she was ten. And now her little girl was eighteen. She was all a little woman. Snow pressed her hands over her daughter's face, gazing in wonder. Her gaze remained intact sweet but not innocent. Her heart seemed to break. How much Emma had suffered in these eight years? Snow cursed inside a thousand times... she wasn't been there to protect her little girl.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Snow whispered, feeling more tears slid down her cheeks.

"But you found me at last." Emma smiled weakly.

"Snow? Snow?! Where are you?" The cry of James is getting closer.

Emma looked in that direction. The last time she had seen her father, he was fighting with soldiers. The last thing her father had said was _"Come on, Princess."_ Her blue-green eyes looked toward the direction where her father appear. In minutes, James was present.

He had his sword in his hand. His eyes were desperate, and he was agitated. James first looked at Snow, verifying she was fine. Then he turned his gaze to the girl beside her. Don't hesitate to identify the situation.

Snow cried. That girl was crying. That girl of blue-green eyes. That girl of golden blond hair with curls. James knew instantly, and could not help dropping his sword.

"Emma..." James managed. Emma smiled full of tears in her face.

"Papa!" Emma yelled, running toward him. On reaching her father hugged him tightly. James locked his little girl in his arms, with intensity. He closed his eyes and let out his tears. In front him, there his daughter. He was hugging her daughter again after eight years. After so much agony.

James remained Emma clinging to him for minutes. He left her and took her arms at looked her up and down carefully. His daughter had grown. His little girl. Emma was eighteen, and was almost a woman. James smiled at seeing her face. She continued like Snow, but with stricter factions. He couldn't believe that little girl of ten years old, now this girl in front of him.

"You..." James opened his mouth, muttering, "you are so beautiful." Emma smiled slightly and hugged him, closing her eyes tightly.

Now she felt protected. She could feel the security she had as a child, when she was with her father or her mother. She knew if Regina was returning now, she could go to hell that she won't be separated from her parents anymore. Regina never hurt her. They would not let she hurt her.

One began to hear evil laughter throughout the room. Emma jumped and looked around, her sword raised. Snow and James didn't stay behind, could well recognize that laugh. The laughter grew increasingly present.

"That's her." Emma murmured, looking in all directions.

"We must go." Snow told James, taking her daughter's hand tightly.

"Come on, come on..." James said, leaving room for his wife and daughter walk through the entrance. James walked behind them with his guard up.

"Where think you're going?" Regina said, seconds later, she appeared in a purple cloud against Snow and Emma. Instantly, Snow put her daughter behind her and pointed her sword at the witch "Oh, really? Last time, there was nothing you use a sword, my dear Snow."

"I'll not let you take my daughter again, Regina." Snow said firmly. Emma smiled slightly. Her mother was still fighting to death for her.

_Emma walked back looking scared, but at the same time challenging, to Regina. She would not be intimidated by this woman. Emma knew that already did two years she was with this woman. She was twelve years old. She would not let more that damn witch intimidating with her cries._

_"Leave me alone!" Emma shouted angrily. She could see the eyes of Regina turn black. Emma didn't saw the hand of Regina go towards her face. Regina had been slapped her._

_"Regina!" Emma heard the voice of the father of Regina. Emma touched her cheek and looked in complete hatred to Regina._

_"You are the worst thing I've seen in my life. You're not even a human!" Emma yelled, more angrier than before._

_"I can't say the same for you, dear. You're so much like your mother, but don't worry. You're not get her over... although I must say that you are the second most despicable I met in my life." Regina smiled "So ugly, so stupid, so naive... so..."_

_"Don't talk about my mother!" Emma pulled out of her boxes "She is much better than you. She has a heart, and you've got? You have a stone, you have nothing!"_

_Regina raised her arm to give her another slap, and Emma could see it this time. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but wishing for with all her might disappear from there. Regina didn't hit her. Emma waited and waited for the impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes confused, and opened further to see where she was. She was in her room, but how?_

Emma looked around, assessing the possibilities. Regina was right, with her powers, she could make flying swords of her parents and hurt them, or even kill them. A shiver ran through Emma to think about that. She couldn't let Regina smite her parents, she couldn't let her win again. Not this time. She was eighteen and not more ten years. She will save her parents.

"Goodbye, Regina."

Regina looked confused to Emma, and Emma with her two arms, forcefully took the arms of her parents. She closed her eyes tightly and wished with all her heart to be in a safe place, away from Regina.

_Safe place, away from her. Safe place, away from her._ Emma repeated to herself. She opened her eyes scared of not being able to have gotten what she wanted. But she smiled. She smiled when she saw who was in the last place where she stood before being taken by Regina.

Emma was back to the Enchanted Forest, and with her parents.


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to cry with the story of Emma. She and Neal were so tender... certainly after Snow and Charming, they have won my heart. Well... here is the fourth chapter. Hope you like, and to see your comments! :)**

* * *

"Are you okay?" Snow said quickly, turning to look worried at her daughter "Emma, are you okay?"

"How did you do?" James asked, stunned, looking in all directions. Emma laughed lightly.

"I've done it once, when I was twelve. And I could never do it..." Snow and James looked surprised "until today."

"You have magic." James modulated, impressed.

"I guess so." Emma said, looking down. Snow smiled watching her daughter.

"I don't care the magic, I only care that I have you... again." Snow closed the distance she had with her daughter and wrapped her arms tightly. "I'll not lose you again Emma, I promise."

James smiled and walked over to his wife and daughter. He wrapped his arms around them and closed his eyes letting out tears. At last he was with his family, in a safe place. Emma sighed letting her tears fall down her face. After a few minutes, she was separated from her parents and somewhat embarrassed. Snow noticed this, but she thought she should talk to her later.

"I would be more secure in the… castle." Emma whispered. Snow smiled and wiped the tears that were in her daughter's cheek.

"Sure..." Snow looked at James, who nodded.

"Come on, I'm sure we are not far away." The three began to walk, but not before Snow take her daughter's hand.

* * *

Once in the castle, Emma couldn't believe she was back at home. The servants, dwarfs, Red and Granny were there. All watching her with a smile. Emma sighed a little nervous and looked at her mother, who smiled reassuringly.

"Welcome to home again, Princess." James told his daughter before kissing her crown. Emma smiled weakly. Red was the first to approach the family, with tears in her eyes.

"Emma..." Red whispered. Emma tried to expand her smile. She had mixed feelings inside.

"Hello, auntie Red." Red smiled even more and opened her arms to wrap Emma in a hug.

"You are so beautiful, my dear Emma." Red pulled away and smiled even more.

Dwarves and Granny came to embrace at the princess. Emma felt great to be with her uncles, with her parents, in her home. But she still felt very strange. Now, dwarves, Red and Granny talked with James about Regina. Emma walked a few steps and looked around the castle. Almost nothing had changed.

"Honey, are you okay?" Snow whispered, moving closer to her daughter. Emma turned to face her. Snow saw the tears in the eyes of her daughter. "Oh, Emma..." Emma furrowed her brow and folded her lips trying not to shed tears.

"My room is in the same place?" Emma whispered in a small voice.

"Yeah, but talk to me, maybe..."

"I can't... I can't." She shook her head and ran upstairs. Snow watched her go sighing. James, like everyone else, they were surprised.

"What's wrong, Snow?" James asked. Snow sighed looking upstairs.

"I don't know... but she needs to be alone."

* * *

Emma entered her room and looked around in amazement. Everything was equal to her last morning there. She sat on her bed and dropped into it, closing her eyes and letting out the tears were in her eyes.

_Emma opened her eyes slowly. Beside her, her mother was looking at her with a smile while she stroked her hair. Emma smiled._

_"Hi, Mama."_

_"Good morning, my life." Snow kissed her daughter's forehead. Emma smiled and sat on her bed rubbing her eyes._

_"What shall we do today?" Snow smiled and got out of bed to go to the window and draw the curtains._

_"First, we go for a walk in the garden while your father has a meeting. Then, go for a walk to the forest." Snow turned to see her daughter with a big smile on her face "You want?"_

_"Of course!" Emma sat on her bed and placed her slippers, then got up and went to her mother taking her brush. "You can brush my hair, Mama?" Emma gave her the brush, which Snow took with a smile._

_"Of course, my little girl." Emma smiled and turned to her mother to brush her hair._

She didn't know at that time had put in a fetal position, but she was well. Like when she was a child, and was afraid of storms because she thought she was brave enough to not go running to the parents's room. Emma held onto her pillow and closed her eyes, letting out her crying. Her anguished cry. Her tears of happiness, too.

"Emma?" Snow leaned out the door. Seeing her daughter crying she didn't t hesitate to approach her quickly "No, honey, what happens? Please… tell me."

A great anger flooded to Emma. She opened her eyes and glared at her mother. Snow was alarmed to see the anger in the eyes of her daughter. Still, Snow sat in the bed of her daughter by her side. Emma sat on her bed looking away from her mother. She moved away from her and clung to her legs, turning her head to the opposite side to Snow.

"Emma... what happens? I've done something wrong?" Snow was distressed. Her daughter was angry and hurt with her.

"Really?" Emma whispered. She turned her head to look at her mother.

Emma screamed in her mind, furiously. How she could speak serious? She had promised to find her. And so she did, but had taken eight years. She had taken eight years, she had forgotten her birthday, and she had replaced. Emma felt terrible. No one had remembered her birthday.

"Where is she?" Snow furrowed her brow, not understanding.

"What? Who is she?"

"You know. The girl with whom you've replaced me." Emma drawled, furiously. "My sister... where is she?"

_Emma was thirteen. She was in her room, cleaning her bed. Suddenly, the door burst open, startling Emma. She took a few steps out, without understanding. Regina was in front of her mirror, smiling._

_"Why'd you have to open my door like that?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. Regina turned and smiled even more. That was very unusual from her. "Why are you smiling?" Emma asked, curious._

_"Obviously you will spend a lot of time with me, dear. Your parents forgot you." Emma furrowed her brow and shifted her gaze fixed to weak, as always when she spoke of her parents._

_"I don't care what you say." Emma said, getting defensive. "I know that my parents love me and find me."_

_"I doubt it ..." Regina turned back to look at the mirror "come here."_

_Emma furrowed her brow in surprise. She took a few minor steps to Regina, standing beside her. Regina looked at her and smiled. Emma looked more confused and then Regina looked at her mirror._

_"Show me to Snow White and her prince, genius."_

_Emma opened her eyes and looked in the mirror surprised and eager, smiling. She'd finally see her parents after three years. She had to be sure they were okay, and still missed her and loved her._

_"I can't believe it!" It was the voice of her father. Emma felt the tears fall into her eyes. Her father was hugging her mother tightly._

_"Neither I am..." Snow whispered. Emma smiled and let out her tears. But why were they so happy?_

_"So... what is it?" James was separated from Snow, looking at her with a smile, "Please, I want to know before it is born." Emma furrowed her brow in confusion._

_Snow smiled at her husband and looked down, placing a hand on her belly. Emma could see that her belly was swollen more than normal. The eyes bluish green of Emma widened in surprise, understanding._

_"A girl." Snow told James, smiling. James smiled and turned to her hug tightly._

_"Our little girl." James kissed Snow's forehead and the image disappeared._

_"So... now you see it?" Regina told to Emma, who still staring at the mirror in disbelief "They're going to have another girl. You'll have a sister. And she will replace you. They no longer need you, Emma."_

_Emma swallowed hard and looked at Regina with her crystal eyes, and with tears on her cheeks. Regina smiled and Emma walked away a few steps, looking again in the mirror. She formed a pout on her lips and took off her crying, running to her room and closed the door tightly._

_Regina was right. They'll have another daughter. They'll forget her._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you very much to **Skimboarder** for corrections in this chapter! She added phrases, and has corrected my spelling mistakes. So, here is chapter six and of course... nothing of OUAT belongs to me. I hope to see your comments :)_

* * *

"Emma, I have no idea what you're talking about..." Snow gasped as Emma got up from her bed and crossed her arms with her back to her.

"Stop lying. I know you had another daughter." Emma turned to see her mother with her with teary eyes. Snow opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she was completely speechless. With lack of words coming from her mother Emma walked right up to her. "Regina was right. You replaced me, you forgot me, right?" Emma raised her voice with anger.

"What?!" Snow yelled "Emma, of course we didn't!"

"No?" Emma laughed ironically, "You were so happy to have your little girl..." Snow looked down in sadness "Where is she? I want to meet her."

"No... Emma..." Snow sighed deeply and raised her head to look at her daughter, "you don't know that Regina casted a curse?" Emma furrowed her brow.

"What curse? I was with her all this time. I never saw...no… you're lying"

"I don't know how you don't know, but she did it six months after she toke you."

Emma furrowed her brow and quickly recalling that six months after she was kidnapped, Regina had cut her arm. Emma looked down at her arm, seeing the scar on her due to injury. She recalled the loss of a great amount of blood that day, also the odd disappearance of Regina's father from the castle. Emma understood everything; Regina had used her blood for that curse.

"That was the curse?" Emma asked. Snow sighed.

"We didn't know, until we discovered that we were frozen in time. Staying in the same time period for eight years. But Emma do you understand this didn't just effect us-no - this effected everyone. Well up until today." Emma opened her eyes in surprise.

"Seriously? You have not aged?" Emma whispered. Snow nodded.

"None of us have." Emma sighed surprised, absorbing the news. "Except for you." Emma turned to look at her "When we entered Regina's castle, we were looking for you – expecting you to be ten years old..." Snow stopped and sighed trying to hold back tears "I never thought you had grown normally."

Emma completely understood why her mother was looking for Regina. She thought she was with her. Surely, her mother was looking for a little innocent ten-year-old girl. But to what Emma considered Snows disappointment she found a young lady with a whole array of issues and lack of any sort of innocence.

Emma shook her head remembering the whole sister controversy. She crossed her arms and looked at her mother, with a new feeling of drive inside her.

"What about my sister? Was she special as well? She didn't freeze in time like the rest of you, did she?" Emma asked, defensively but with a hint of hesitance due to this new information.

Emma could see tears appear in the eyes of Snow, and as fast as the tears flooded over on to her cheeks her guilt grew. Staring into Snows pain struck eyes Emma furrowed her brow and cursed in confusion. Why would such a question cause so much pain to Snow if it wasn't true?

"What happened?" Emma asked as she watched the tears round down Snows jaw line. With such a simple question Snow broke down, covering her face with her hands only to start sobbing hysterically. Emma was alarmed and quickly sat opposite her "Mama-please.." Emma pleaded, "What happened while I was away?"

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry, Emma. I don't want you to see me like this." Snow said between sobs. Emma felt a great pain for her mother. She held out her hand and took her mother's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, mama. I didn't mean to cause this. I'm just so confused I- I'm sorry."

"No... You have a right to know." Snow dried her tears with her other hand and clutching her daughter's hand tightly.

"About... my sister?" Emma whispered fearing that her mother would break down again. Snow nodded. "She's all right?"

"She was never born, Emma." Snow replied. Emma opened her eyes wide in surprise; instantly feeling a strong pang of spontaneous pain. What had Emma missed, She began to contemplate weather it was worse here at home or in Regina's castle. "I lost her when I was seven months into the pregnancy."

"Mama-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Emma went to her mother and hugged her tightly attempting to take away the pain that the topic has surfaced. Snow clung to her daughter for dear life and sobbed on her shoulder. As minutes pass Emma could feel her mothers embrace loosen and her sobs die down.

"The curse..." Snow turned away from Emma to her eyes "The curse froze time. No child could be born, nor could anyone pass." Emma opened her mouth in surprise.

"How do you know that?"

"We went to look for Rumpelstiltskin. He told us the only way to restore time and destroy the curse was to come and rescue you from Regina's clutches."

"That's why you have taken so long?"

"Although I always thought you were also frozen in time along with us, we knew that when you turned eight-teen time would restore itself."

Emma was felt like the worst daughter in the world. The worst rubbish, really. Her parents had not forgotten her. They had not been slow to rescue her for their pleasure, or for refusing to fight, nor did they replace her. They had been suffering all this time.

"I'm sorry mama, I didn't know-I-I take back accusing you of anything..." Emma went to her mother to hold her tight again. "I love you." She whispered in her ear. Snow smiled and squeezed Emma more grip.

"I love you too, my little girl."

After a while of being together, Emma had been lying on her bed, with her head on Snow's lap. Snow had simply stroking her daughter's hair, looking sweetly at her as they enjoy being reunited.

"I can't do this anymore." Emma furrowed her brow out of her thoughts, and ran her face to look up at her mother. "I know what you're thinking, Emma."

"You do?" Emma opened her eyes in surprise. Snow smiled slightly.

"I promised not to talk, but I can't see you like that. We love you sweetheart and never forgot your birthday."

Emma was even more surprised. Her mother did know what she was thinking. All that time had been processing the words of her mother. She had told her that they knew in her birthday number eighteen the time will return and they could rescue her. But then, why had they not wished her a happy birthday yet?

"Happy birthday, my beautiful daughter." Snow smiled. Emma smiled hugely and clung to her mother's womb, hugging her tightly like a little girl - Her little girl. "I love you so much."

"Thank you, mom." Emma whispered with a smile. Snow kissed her head. "But..." Emma raised her face to look at her mother "why could not you talk about it?"

"You must promise to pretend to be surprised." Emma laughed weakly, but nodded.

"I promise."

"Tonight, there will be a surprise party for you." Snow said quietly. Emma opened her mouth in surprise.

"Really?"

"Seriously." Snow smiled. Emma was repositioned as was to seconds, looking away. Snow smiles as she continued stroking her hair "We wanted it to be a surprise, but I didn't want you to think I had forgotten your birthday. I never forget birthdays, Emma."

As the minutes silently passed Emma was deep in thought, and Snow was immersed in thoughts of her daughter. Snow contemplated on weather if she should start a real conversation? She didn't want to pressure her daughter, but she wanted to know everything that had happened in those eight years.

"Emma..." Snow said, but was interrupted by Emma quickly.

"No one aged in castle of Regina… but you know something? Regina killed one of her soldiers." Snow was surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah... she took his heart out in front of me. He was forced to be with Regina, you know... physically." Snow opened her eyes surprised that her daughter knew about the subject.

"Emma, how do you know...?"

"Regina had forced him, but he fell in love with me and I with him." Snow stared at her daughter, feeling great pain for her, "So... is the man you conversed with lying that anyone could be killed, because she killed him."


	6. Chapter 6

_**I am sorry for the delay! Still, I want to thank you very much Skimboarder, is my best Beta! Now, I'm very anxious to see today's episode of OUAT! I need Charming family. Well, I hope to see your comments... and of course, nothing of OUAT is mine.**_

* * *

Silence fell like a ton of bricks. The air in the room altered to such a thick aurora that it felt like the curse was back around the two women and time has once again stopped. Snow had frozen her hand from stroking her daughter's hair just as Emma laid still for what seemed like slowed down minutes misinterpreted for hours.. With hesitancy Emma slowly sat beside her mother, who didn't take her eyes from her.

"Who was he?" Snow asked whispering. Emma sighed.

"He had no name, it was just... the hunter.". Emma sighed. Snow opened her eyes wide in surprise; realizing only one person could have said such a thing as far as names go.

"Emma, he..."

"He is the hunter who let you live, the soldier who helped Father escape. I know, he told me." Emma interrupted. "When I was little, I adored him. I wanted him, but when I turned seventeen, something changed with us." Snow smiled softly, tenderly.

"Love."

"Regina found out and took his heart. She..." Emma lowered her head still having trouble with thinking about the memory "killed-d him in front of me, with her guards ho-holding me still so I-I couldn't look away..."

"Oh, Emma…I'm so sorry." Snow took her daughter's hand and held it tightly.

"Me too." Emma whispered.

With the end of the two women's deep conversation a knock was heard at the door. Emma quickly dried her tears as James poked his head around earning a smile from Snow.

"May I come in?" James asked with a small smile.

"Of course." Snow replied. James entered the room and walked up to his wife and daughter.

"I can't believe I have my two girls with me again." James sat across from Snow and took one of Emma's hands. "You don't any have idea how much I missed you Emma."

"I missed you too Papa." Emma smiled weakly.

James smiled and kissed her hand. The parents had arranged for Emma to rest and take a bath to be properly prepared for dinner later in the evening. Emma knew that with her being back on the kingdom there would of coarse be a large welcoming and birthday celebration. After taking her bath, Emma was looking in the mirror with a towel wrapped around her body. She didn't know what to wear, with being away for so long she has no dress for her to wear. Only dresses she had used when she was ten were still hung up in her closet.

"Emma?" Snow poked her head around the door of the room. Emma turned to look at her "I brought a dress for you to wear." Emma smiled weakly and Snow entered the room with a big white dress. "What do you think?" Snow moved closer to her daughter with a smile. Emma nodded.

"It's beautiful." Snow smiled.

"Here let me help you..." She took a step toward Emma, but Emma hurried away.

"No need, I can do it myself." Snow furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Emma, is everything okay? I can..."

"Everything's fine. I can do this on my own." Emma repeated.

"Why don't you want my help?" Snow asked, getting to the point.

"I'm not ready yet." Snow opened her mouth to speak, but Emma stopped her "I know you're my mother, but please give me time."

"Okay..." Snow dress handing sighed, realizing her words go further than just the dress, "I'll wait outside, okay?" Emma nodded in reply.

"Thank you." Snow smiled weakly and left the room. Emma placed the dress in front of her, observing in the mirror. "This is going to be difficult." Emma muttered to herself.

* * *

The time passes and still no sign of Emma, Snow knocked followed by a muffled "Just a minute!" from the other side of the door. Sighing Snow looking outside at the sun she could see that quite a good amount of time has passed. Snow struck the door again.

"Emma... you sure don't need help?"

"I'm fine!" Emma replied the other side. "You can enter." Snow opened the door and entered. She smiled widely with tears in her eyes when she saw her little girl in a dress again. Only now she was bigger, and more beautiful. "How do I look?"

"Absolutely beautiful." Snow did not hesitate to answer. Emma smiled shyly and looked in the mirror again. "May I comb your hair?"

"Of course." Emma smiled at her mother through the mirror. Snow smiled and Emma went to sit in the chair of her boudoir. Snow went to her and took a brush and began to comb her hair.

Both remained silent. Emma kept looking at her body in the mirror while Snow brushed her hair. Emma raised her eyes to look at her mother and was alarmed to see that although she was still combing, she had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Mom... are you okay?" Emma asked, alarmed. Snow smiled and nodded.

"Yeah... I-just... I missed doing this." Emma smiled weakly.

"Me too." Snow stopped brushing her hair and kissed her daughter's head. Then she held her by the shoulders and both stared at each other in the mirror.

"You have no idea how proud I am of the young woman that you have become." Emma didn't know what to say. She knew she didn't feel proud nor worthy to be there daughter. But still she smiled. "I love you." Snow whispered.

"I love you too." Emma replied.

James once again entered the room after knocking. He wordlessly smiled at his wife and daughter together. Emma stood up so he could see her in her new attire. James smiled with tears in his eyes.

"No amount of words can describe how beautiful you look." He whispered, approaching his daughter to embrace her tightly. Emma hugged her father just as tight in responce.

"I think it's time for dinner, right?" Snow said. James gave her a knowing look when separated from Emma. "You finish getting ready, Emma. We will wait for you down on the main level." Emma nodded.

Her parents left the room, leaving her alone. Emma turned to look in the mirror. She sighed weakly and looked down at her dress. She was ready. She was ready for the party that waited below. She would smile, and pretend that she was just as innocent as she was eight years ago. Then she could return to her world of thoughts.

* * *

When she reached the top of the stairs, Emma smiled greatly to see many people waiting for her at the base. Her parents were waiting for her in the last step. The room was illuminated by a vast amount of candles. Emma picked her dress up slightly and started down step-by-step careful not to stumble. When she arrived at last, she took her father's hand and everyone started clapping.

"Happy birthday, my princess." James kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. Emma looked at her mother, who winked one eye.

"Thank you, Daddy." Emma whispered to James. James turned away from Emma for Snow to greet her. Snow approached to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"You are very good at pretending." Emma laughed weakly and walked away from her mother.

"Thank you, Mom."

Castle gates flew open, spooking everyone at the sponatious noise of the one and only Queen Regina at the entrance of the ballroom.

"Sorry I'm late," Regina said with a smile.

She started walking through the crowd who were shifting their gaze from her, trying not to stare. Some soldiers tried to approach her, but Regina with her magic infused hands sent them away. She stopped when she made it to Emma, Snow and James. Snow was placed herself in front of Emma and quickly took the sword from James's belt and pointed it towards her stepmother.

"If you touch her, I will kill you. I swear it." Snow said clenching her jaw. Regina laughed.

"I come not to take anything, my dear."

"Don't stoop to her level, Snow."

"What do you want here then?" Emma spoke for the first time, behind her mother. Regina looked at her and wiped her grin.

"I think everyone should know what kind of princess you are, dear." Regina began walking slowly, watching everyone. "Everyone has a right to know what you're hiding, Emma." Regina turned back to look at the Charming family.

"No." Emma muttered, feeling anger overwhelm her.

"No?" Regina smiled.

Emma ran past her mother and tried to attack Regina, but James quickly grabbed her back and held her tightly to his chest. Regina laughed.

"You don't think they deserve to know the truth?" Regina looked Emma's blue green eyes. Emma felt the tears take over her eyes.

"STOP!" Emma spat angrily.

"Emma was, is and will be a great princess. I don't care what you say." Snow said, taking her daughter's arm.

"Even if she is _pregnant_?" Snow and James opened their eyes, totally surprised. Emma could hear each person wonder "Yes, my dears. Their princess is pregnant."

The room was silent. Emma felt her arms wrapped around her loosen. Now she was free to attack Regina, but the build of energy to do so disappeared do to the information that had just been dropped.

"Regina… why… why can't you just leave me alone?" Emma asked hopelessly, feeling the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I shall destroy all of your happiness, just as your mother did to me, if it is the last thing I do." Regina told Emma, but also giving a look at Snow. She turned and began walking towards exit. She walked out the door, raiseing her hand as she closed the door behind her.

The entire room was silent. She could feel all eyes on her. Emma turned to see Red and Granny watching amazed.

"Emma?" The sweet voice of her mother called softly behind her. Emma turned to face her. "Is it... true?" Snow simply asked.

Emma felt more tears falling down her cheeks. She could not help let out a sob. She lowered her head and took her dress to run upstairs. She could not cope with their parents. They were not to know that… not yet at least. Now everyone would could see what she felt. That she wasn't worthy of to be their daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the seven chapter! Again, thank you very much to my "Beta": _Skimboarder,_ she added and took phrases here... helped a lot! Well, I hope to see your comments and I can't wait to see OUAT's episode o****f today! Of course, nothing of OUAT is mine.**

* * *

It is said that actions speak louder than words.

"_Their princess is pregnant."_

It was Regina's harsh statement to halted Snow's train of thought but it was Emma's reaction that shattered her causing the whole group of people around her to disappear in her new state of mind. Mindlessly Snow ran after her daughter. Nothing else mattered, not the fact that Regina was in the Castle, or the commotion this would cause in her kingdom. As she ran up the stairs, her mind began to work quickly with different explanations jumbling up filling every thought.

She needed answers.

_Now._

How could this be possible? Snow quickly arrived to her daughter's room, but froze when touching the door handle. What was supposed to say at her? She was eighteen, she was new to the world of adultery but in Snows mind she was still a child that was nowhere near ready to bear a child. Snow sighed heavily and opened the door. She could hear the sobs being muffled in from a pillow.

"Please mother, I want to be alone!" Emma shouted knowing Snow would come to look for her without even bothering to look over. Snow closed the door behind her.

"I won't leave you until you tell me what's going on." Snow said softly. Emma lifted her head and Snow's heart broke to see such pain in her daughter's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mother." Emma murmured with embarrassment-laced in-between each word. Snow approached her daughter cautiously; scared that the closer she got to her physically the further she'd be from her emotionally and verbally.

"Emma, no matter what you've done, I love you and will always be with you."

"I didn't want this!" Emma shouted throwing herself into her mother's arms. Snow just hugged her daughter cautious to speak with the thousands of questions running through her mind. "But I couldn't do anything... I - I'm scared."

Snow felt her heart stop as she contemplated her daughter's words. Was she given this child to carry for nine months against her will? Snow couldn't bear.

"Emma..." Snow could feel Emma cling to her body "please, tell me."

"I can't... I can't tell you." Emma turned away her head down, "I'm ashamed."

"Emma please fills me in – I'm thinking- no dreading the worst. You say that you didn't want this but you couldn't do anything..." Snow narrowed her eyes, trying not to think about what she was thinking, "Please, tell me what you mean."

"It was... it was two months... since the hunter died..." Snow nodded her head nervously. Emma sighed, trying to control her sobbing "Regina had locked me in my room. I spent days without eating, it felt like every minute was an hour and I was getting weaker by the second... a guard came into my room and told me that Regina wasn't there, and he gave me food."

"Who was the guard?" Snow asked quickly.

"I don't know-nor did I care at the time... I-I just wanted to eat. I was starving." Emma sighed, trying to control herself. She stared at her hands to continue "I ate, and he began to surpass... he told me I was beautiful, that I had become a very beautiful young lady, even more than Regina."

Emma covered her face with her hands and let out the cry that shall forever leave a scar on Snow's heart. She moved closer to her daughter and hugged her tightly. Slowly, she cradled her daughter in her arms and pressed a hard kiss on her forehead, letting out her own tears.

"I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry for not being there to protect you, Emma. I'm so sorry." Snow sobbed hysterically. Emma gripped at her mother's arms.

"I didn't want it, I tried to run away - I fought, I screamed for help but stopped after the first breath knowing that I'd be the one charged for such a serious indiscretion in found with this…man. I swear it. What was I to do mother... I couldn't escape. Nor was I brave enough to try. I was afraid... I was very weak." Emma choked out her words as tears seeped down her cheeks. Snow pulled her daughter to her body.

"It wasn't your fault. Please realize that Emma." Snow drawled with great anger that she had never felt before. "I'll find him; I'll find him and kill him. I swear." Emma shook her head quickly away from her mother.

"You can't..." Emma whispered. Snow furrowed her brow.

"Nonsense. I'll find him Emma, and when I find him… I assure you, he will feel a world of pain."

Emma opened her eyes surprised by the words of her mother, but much more at her gaze. She was totally blinded by hatred. Hate, anger, helplessness. Emma was sure that she had never seen that gaze on anyone before. Even in Regina.

"Mother, no..."

"I have to find him... I'll have Charming arrange a search team tonight..." Emma took her mother's arms, as she was unable to hear her.

"Regina killed him!" Emma shouted. Snow stopped talking and looked overwhelms her daughter. "Yeah, Regina killed him when she found out that he thought that I were more beautiful than she."

"What?" Snow muttered in disbelief.

_Regina could feel that Emma had changed over the past three months. She was quieter, more introverted. She didn't leave her room much, and almost didn't defend any of her words. But above all things, every time Emma was to meet one of the guards, she escaped._

_"What's wrong with you?" Regina went into Emma's room, suddenly. Emma looked somewhat astonished._

_"What?"_

_"You are very rare for months... " Emma shook her head rapidly and under._

_"Why do you care?" Emma looked at her. Regina sighed._

_"Well, you're in my castle. I want to know what happens in my castle."_

_"Nothing has happened." Emma replied pretending tranquility._

_"You're lying... Do not make me to resort to magic." Regina moved her hands toward Emma. With a spark of threats Emma unleashed her fire and suddenly began to revive what had happened with that guard. Tears appeared in her eyes, and in a minute she felt liberated from these pictures._

_Emma raised her head to look at Regina, waiting for her reaction. Emma thought the evil queen would punish her twice for the event, but Regina's face said otherwise. Her face was totally surprised. Surprised and angry._

_"He... he abused you, and above all considers you prettier than I?!." Regina growled. Emma gasped._

_"You... you feel it?" Emma murmured, surprised. Regina turned her head._

_"You know... your grandfather. I didn't want to be with him, but... I was forced to marry and be his wife. You understand me?" Regina stared at Emma's eyes. Emma was more surprised. She didn't imagine that Regina had suffered such abuse... and for so many years._

_"I- I'm sorry." Emma muttered._

_Regina nodded slightly and turned to leave her alone in her room again. Emma sat down on her bed and grabbed her legs. She closed her eyes and prayed to forget the images she had returned to revive. That feeling of helplessness, that fear, that sucks. Emma felt completely miserable. The door burst open, startling Emma._

_"Come here Emma, now!" Regina shouted from outside. Emma got up and walked out. She was amazed and shocked to see the guard in front of Regina "It was him, right?" Emma swallowed hard and looked at the guard. He looked at her with his eyes cold and dark. Emma walked away without taking her eyes off him, frightened. "Yes."_

_Emma looked confused and scared at Regina. Where was she going with this? But soon she knew the answer. Regina reached out her hand to the guard's chest, piercing. She took his heart out in a few seconds of his body. The guard fell on his knees before her, with a total expression of pain on his face. Emma shuddered to remember when the hunter had died. But this time she didn't feel pain, or despair. She felt... satisfaction. Justice._

_Regina began to squeeze the guard's heart. Emma closed her eyes weakly. Seeing that reminded her very much to the hunter, and she couldn't stand it. Emma no heard more moaning of guard, so she opened her eyes. The guard was on the ground, motionless. The heart was no longer in Regina's hand. She had nothing._

_"He…?" Emma whispered._

_"Yes." Regina replied quickly. Emma looked in Regina's eyes "Nobody defended me when I went through it. And I know who you are, and I hate you with all my heart, and it angered me to know that he thought you to be more beautiful than I but... no one deserves to go through that. Nobody." Regina said glaring at the lifeless body. Emma swallowed. Regina looked at Emma and furrowed her brow very confused at the shock she was experiencing._

_"What... what happened?" Regina raised her hand and soon Emma was frozen. She felt her feet float, and in seconds, she was in front Regina. "Regina... what happened? Let me go!" Emma was distressed from the magic that Regina was using on her fearful that she might hurt her._

_"Oh..." Regina opened her eyes in surprise. Emma saw her look at her body up and down "you..." Regina looked into Emma's eyes "I can see a light within you. In your belly..." Emma furrowed her brow without understanding "you're pregnant." Emma's face turned serious and completely white._

Silence smothers the room. Snow stared into nothingness itself, while playing with her ring. Emma looked at her mother, waiting for some reaction from her. But nothing happened. Besides her hands at repetitive work she stayed unmoving.

"Mother?" Emma whispered. Snow shook her head and came to, looking at Emma. "I know you're angry, hurt and disappointed but..." Snow took one of her daughter's hands quickly.

"Emma." She interrupted "I am angry and hurt, yes. But only because of what that man has done to you. Disappointed? I'm not. Don't even think that."

"You're not?" Emma was surprised "But I'm eighteen years old, and I am a princess. I can't be pregnant I-"

"But you are. And you're a princess, but most of all you are my daughter. And I'll be with you every step of the way from here on out." Tears reappeared in Emma's eyes. She smiled slightly and squeezed her mother's hand.

"Thank you." Snow smiled and walked over to her daughter to hold her tight. A knock on the door they jump. "Oh no..." Snow looked away from Emma towards the door "it's Papa, I'm sure. Please, you tell him. I can't... I could hardly tell you. I don't want to go through the memory again." Snow nodded slightly.

"I'll talk to him." Emma smiled in gratitude. Snow kissed her forehead and walked toward the door. She opened it and walked out, leaving her daughter alone in the room.

* * *

After a long moment of tear-filled conversation Emma laid down on her bed and drifted off into a slumber. When she woke she her door open abruptly. Her father and mother were in the room. Her mother had a hand on her father's arm, and he was clearly angry. Emma sat on her bed dazed.

"Emma, I understand." James sat in front of his daughter and took one of her hands tightly "I understand everything, and let me know what you want to do." Snow sighed behind her husband. She sat behind him and touched his shoulder.

"James..." Snow whispered. James ignored his wife. He focused his gaze on his daughter's eyes.

"I don't understand..." Emma muttered confused "what do you mean?"

"I know someone who can help..." James studied his words before saying "we can stop the pregnancy." Emma opened her eyes in surprise.

"You mean... kill the child?" Emma whispered. James nodded weakly.

"Saying it sounds cruel... but it can also make it disappear. With his magic." Emma looked down at her belly, surprised. "What do you want?" Emma raised her eyes and looked at her mother.

"What do you think, Mother?" Snow sighed heavily.

"I am with you, whatever you do, whatever you decide, Emma."

"So..." James took care of his daughter "I'll send to call The Dark One." Emma was even more surprised.

"The Dark One?" James nodded and got up from the bed. Emma quickly got out of her bed "No!" Emma almost screamed in anguish. James turned to look at her, confused.

"What?"

"I don't want to kill the child. I don't want he kill my baby, Papa, no." James's face changed. He became more cold and angry. Snow got up, standing next to her daughter.

"Emma... that guard... that guard raped you, and you want to keep a child made from pain and terror rather than love?!" James shouted, furious. Emma jumped away from him. Snow was placed in front of Emma. She knew that James would not hurt her, but she was afraid of the anger blinding him.

"I know!" Emma shouted behind her mother "But the child is not to blame... it's just a baby, Father, please!"

"It's HIS child, Emma. It's the child of that idiot that I couldn't kill him with my own hands!"

"No!" Emma fought back, running back her mother. She wanted to confront her father. She couldn't let him hurt her child, she had promised since the day she learned of her baby "it's not his child, it's my child. And I won't let anyone hurt it."

"Please James..." Snow tried to reason with her husband "you wouldn't let someone hurt her, would you?" James looked at his wife in amazement.

"Snow please... of course not!" He defended himself. Emma sighed.

"I won't let anyone hurt my baby although his father was the worst excuse of a man I've ever met." James turned to look at his daughter and sighed.

"I... I need to think." He turned away from them and left the room. Emma dropped into her bed.

"Emma..." Snow sat beside her daughter. Emma looked at her mother.

"Did I do the right thing?" She asked totally scared. Snow smiled and stroked her face.

"I would never let anyone hurt you. Even when you were in my belly, I was ready to fight with anyone who would even think of hurting you..." Emma smiled slightly " you don't know how proud I am of you. You defended your baby very well."

"My baby..." Emma whispered, looking up in surprise "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby." Snow sighed.

"Neither I am... but you know what?" Emma looked back at her mother, "We're in this together." Emma smiled. "But no matter what you're still my little girl." Emma laughed lightly.

"I love you, Mother." Emma sat and hugged her mother "So much."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey, here is chapter eight! I just need to say something: I can't stand my feelings with the last episode of OUAT! The Charmings, Regina, I... I can't! Why torture us to wait until January? Oh my god... well, I hope to see your comments :). And yeah, I thought for a time that the child's father could be the hunter... but then that idea it occurred to me and thought it would be better. I hope you like this chapter and thank you very much at my "Beta": **Skimboarder.**_  
_**Nothing of OUAT belongs to me.**_

* * *

At daybreak Emma woke. After all this time it was her first morning at home. She dressed quickly in the clothes that her mother had left her in a chair then brushed her hair and went down stairs into the dinning room. There were her parents, having breakfast conversing quietly.

"Good morning." Emma whispered. She still feeling the displeasure of her father with the controversial issue at hand.

"Good morning." Her parents said in unison. Emma nodded and sat in front of her mother taking a sip from the hot chocolate filled teacup in front of her. .

"Cinnamon?" Emma muttered. Her mother smiled.

"Of course."

"Emma." James spoke in a firm voice. Emma looked at him and her smile faded. "I have given the issue thought with a clear mind."

"And...?" James sighed and clenched his fists.

"I thought that baby was just the child of that pitiful son of a…." Emma looked down, embarrassed "But it's your child. You'll be the one bring him up, he'll be no where in site, thank God. We'll take care of him as a family, I promise." Emma immediately looked at her father and smiled.

"You... you will?"

"Yeah... he's my grandchild, after all, right?" Emma smiled even more.

"Thank you Papa!" Emma got up from her seat and quickly hugged her father "Thank you so much."

"No need to thank, you're my little girl... I always take care of you, and now my grandchild too. Both of you are my family."

As the conversation subsided James's only thought was determination to find Regina for more information. Snow spent her day walking through the gardens that were once going to be gift for her daughter. And Emma... Emma turned to be in her room, alone. With enough time spent in the forgotten garden gift Snow entered the room of her daughter, Emma examining herself in front of the mirror half clothed. At the sound of the door opening she saw her mother subconsciously wrapping her robe around her body quickly.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked. Emma looked at her mother and nodded.

"I just... I never had the chance to look in a mirror... I could never see my... belly." Emma said embarrassed.

"Oh honey..." Snow whispered softly approaching her with a bouquet of flowers in her hand that she had picked from the garden. "I'm certainly very proud of you." Emma smiled and looked at the flowers in the hands of her mother.

"Are these for me?" Snow nodded and Emma smiled even more "Thanks…" She carefully took the flowers and put them in a vase on her bedside table. "It's beautiful, Mother."

"I can ask you something, Emma?" Emma turned and looked at her mother.

"Sure you can." Emma said quickly. Snow smiled.

"I can see… your belly?"

Emma smiled. "Of course."

Emma went to her mirror and pulled her robe. Snow was surprised to see that the belly of her daughter slightly bulge from her shirt. Emma lifted her shirt slightly, giving full view of the new temporary addition to her body. Snow was even more surprised. How long was expecting her daughter?

"Emma... how far are you into this pregnancy?" Emma looked at her mother.

"I don't know... I think five months. When Regina discovered I was pregnant, it had been three months after what happened to that... guard. After that it has been another two months.

"So I think yes, you're five months pregnant and I must say that your belly is very noticeable." Emma looked at her belly and gently placed a hand on her "Is this why you did not want me to help you with your dress?" Emma nodded.

"I… I wasn't ready to tell you. I didn't know when I was going to tell you... I was so embarrassed. I didn't want you and Papa found out that way." Emma felt her eyes fill with tears.

"It's okay Emma, don't cry." Snow went to her and hugged her.

Suddenly, they both separated. Snow looked surprised at Emma. Emma mirrored the facial expression but with a hint of fear. Snow smiled and looked at her daughter's belly.

"The baby kicked... I think." Snow whispered. Emma opened her eyes in surprise.

"It's okay, right?" Snow smiled at her daughter taking her hands.

"It's normal, honey, do not fear. It's normal that you start feeling movement within you." Emma smiled slightly, but instantly, her smile faded and was startled.

"There it is again."

Snow smiled and looked amazed her daughter's belly. She reached out her hand from her, but the action startled Emma, making her take a step back. Snow looked at her daughter, worried.

"Emma...I'm sorry-I..." Snow tried to apologize. Emma quickly denied.

"No sorry, I didn't mean to back away." Snow nodded understanding and approached her hand towards her daughter's belly. Quickly she was touching the soft skin of her daughter, but Snow stopped smiling.

"It stopped kicking..." Emma jumped and Snow laughed. Emma had felt something strange inside.

"Wow... what was that?" Snow laughed slightly and stroked Emma's belly.

"It is moving..." Snow looked her daughter's belly and smiled "I can't believe I'm doing this." Emma looked at her blankly "I'm feeling my grandchild move."

Emma looked at her belly with a smile as her mother was stroked it slowly and tenderly. She could not believe this. Her parents were with her; taking care of her, but above all things, her parents were going to help her take care of her child. She and her child would not be alone.

_Emma was in her room. She was sitting on her bed, with her eyes down. Her belly had grown with being four months in. _

_A child was inside her._

_A child who will need her. She was going to be a parent, when she was nowhere near the mentality of being one. But above all, she was alone. She didn't know what to do. Emma needed her parents more than ever, but they were nowhere to be seen. Emma thought seriously about escaping this hell of a castle. Or at least, let her baby be released from this dungeon when born. She doesn't care about her life, but she couldn't let her child go through life she was going through. She couldn't let Regina have her baby._

_"Are you deaf?" Regina shouted, standing in the doorway. Emma raised her startled eyes. She had not heard her come in with being so to deep in thought "Oh Emma, it'll be better for you if you take out those ideas you have out of your head, my dear. Like a young girl like you could properly take care of a child." Emma felt a great anger._

_"Pft. Like you know anything about taking care of a child..." Emma said firmly. Regina laughed._

_"And you do?" Emma changed her look to defeat for she was speechless. She looked down at her belly and placed a hand on it "You can't have it. The child is mine." Emma raised her head._

_"I beg to differ. My child is mine. Not yours. It'll never be yours." Regina sighed and crossed her arms._

_"His father was mine. Like the hunter. Everyone here is mine... you're mine. So, therefore my dear... the child is mine." Emma got up and for the first time in her life, she had truly wanted to kill Regina._

_"I don't care what you say. I don't care who his father was, the only thing that matters to me... is to keep this child safe from you. And I'll do anything to do that." Regina smiled evilly._

_"We'll see." She walked away and closed the door by lifting her hand. Emma sighed and plopped down on her bed. She couldn't let Regina take her child. She had taken many things in her life... hell she had taken all aspects of her life away – but her baby would not be one of them._

"Mother... I must tell you something." Emma said quickly, feeling tears fall down her cheeks. Snow raised her head and looked at her daughter surprised and distraught. She had been so aware of her daughter's belly to notice her distress.

"Emma... what happened?" She placed her hands on her daughter's face and wiped her tears "Don't cry baby, what's wrong?"

"It's Regina..." Emma muttered while sobbing.

"Regina? We'll find her... your father is doing everything possible, don't worry about her..."

"How can I not worry about her!? She wants my child..." Snow furrowed her brow, "I shouldn't have, but I had no choice. She'd kill you... she would do it... and I-I couldn't let something bad happen to you. I don't wanted that you die Mama, b-but my child... I was desperate... I didn't think, I don't reason and now..." Snow more forcefully took her daughter's face and forced her to look at her ignoring the fact not a single bit of her statement made any sense… but the pain and despair were in her daughter's eyes explained it. It was a pain she knew well. She had seen the pain in her own eyes for eight years. It was the pain of possibly losing her child forever.

"Emma... please... Slow down your words. Explain to me what's exactly going on." Emma slowly began to gain composure. "Please calm down... and tell me. What happened?"

"You remember that one day... almost a month ago... you woke up because you couldn't breathe? Do you remember?" Snow furrowed her brow in amazement. How could her daughter have known that? Snow nodded slowly, shocked "It was Regina who caused that."

"How... how is that possible?" Snow could not believe it. She never knew why it happened. Not had she ever told anyone it did. She was alone in her room at the time, the event had lasted for several minutes. She had woken up with the feeling that no air entered in her lungs, and it was becoming more frequent. For a few minutes, she couldn't breathe, until finally, the air had entered into her lungs violently.

"She did that to force me to make a deal with her." Snow looked at her daughter with fear as she continued. "She wanted to make me do the deal with her, that she'd let you live... if she had my child."

"No... Emma..." Snow quickly shook her head "no... Please tell me you didn't..." She couldn't bear the pain that her daughter had to have happened. She didn't want to believe her daughter would have to go through that pain. Her daughter shouldn't have go through the same pain she did.

"She was going to kill you if she continued. I had no escape Mama. I had made that deal. Regina will take my baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Here I am again with the chapter. Thanks to my beta; **Skimboarder**. You have no idea how she help with this novel! Well, I hope to see your comments. :) And oh... how I am waiting for OUAT! Charming family feels, indeed!

Oh, and from the next chapter, the story is told in the first person, from different points of view; Emma's POV or Snow's POV. :)

** And well ... nothing of OUAT is mine.**

* * *

_Emma had managed to cut two flowers while walking through the garden. The flowers had a soft hue of pink and red to compliment their sweet scent. Two flowers were enough to put a little color into her dark cell. She entered the castle and was surprised to see Regina, for she was not suppose to see her till later in the evening. _

_"I thought I was not going to see you until night fall." Emma said. Regina laughed and turned to see her mirror._

_"I found what I needed earlier than expected." Regina shook her hand and appeared a paper. Emma furrowed her brow._

_"You were searching since dawn for a paper? That's a little over the top." Emma subtly joked. Regina turned and smiled._

_"Oh Emma, I didn't just bring home a paper. Oh no. I brought home The Dark One" Emma's smile vanished instantly._

_"Well, I hope you do well with your... deal." Emma went to her room, but before she could get into it, the door slammed brutally. Emma was startled and turned to look at Regina._

_"You're not leaving here until you sign this contract." Regina said firmly. Emma widened her eyes._

_"What does it state?" Emma quickly questioned. Regina smiled and looked at the paper._

_"Well... here it is written that your child will be mine." Emma stepped away from Regina._

_"I'll never let you take my child." Emma said, coldly. Regina turned to look at her mirror._

_"And let your mother die?" Emma furrowed her brow without understanding._

_"What?" Emma muttered._

_Regina waved her hand in front of her mirror and suddenly her parent's room appeared. Emma took a few steps at the mirror impressed. It was the second time after her kidnapping that she saw her parents. This time, she could only see her mother lying in bed, asleep. Emma smiled immediately._

_"You can't hurt her." Emma said quickly, remembering Regina's words. That couldn't be true. She couldn't hurt her mother._

_"Let's see about that..." Regina moved her hand gently and Snow snapped awake._

_Emma saw her mother sitting on her bed and started to cough. She didn't look at all well. Emma walked a few steps, looking at her with surprise. Snow quickly sat on the edge of the bed and began to touch her neck, desperate. Emma opened her eyes frightened._

_"Mother!" Emma shouted reaching the mirror. Regina smirked. She had given in Emma's weakness. Her mother._

_"You'll sign the contract or not?" Regina asked, ignoring Emma's cries. Emma shook her head quickly._

_"Never!" Emma convinced shouted "I know that these pictures aren't true. You're lying... I won't sign that contract. It's my child!"_

_"Really you would let your mother die? Emma, look at it this way it's a win-win situation for me. I've always wanted your mother do die, and I also want your child. So pick."_

_"You're bluffing! If you wanted to kill her why haven't you done so earlier?!" Emma shouted desperately. She wanted to believe with all her might that these pictures were lies. Her mother was not suffering... she would not die._

_"I have not killed her because I want her to suffer, for simply death would be to kind. But, if I have to kill her because you didn't sign your contract, I will." Regina smiled. Emma turned her gaze in the mirror. Her mother was on the floor now, trying to breathe with all her might. She tried to cough, trying to breathe; Emma could see the desperation in her eyes. She could see that life itself was leaving her._

_"No, no, no, Mother!" Emma shouted getting closer to the mirror. She placed her hands on it, as if she could grasp her mother and help her._

_"Time for her is running out Emma, so what will it be?" Regina asked again raising the contract. Emma felt the tears falling down her cheeks and lowered her head. Thinking back as to the times she would feel her belly grow. Her little child was there, a part of her._

_"NO!" Emma shouted, firmly. She turned to look at her mother, who was lying face up on the floor, desperate to breathe. "No, Mama... Mama!" Emma started screaming like a little girl again._

_"Say goodbye to your mother." Regina moved her hand more sharply. Emma opened her eyes wide to see her mother stop fighting for her life. She lay motionless on the floor, with her mouth close and her eyes desperate. _

_"No... Please don't kill her, Please Regina!" Emma shouted desperately. Regina smiled. Emma saw her mother close her eyes slowly. Her chest began to still its movements for air. "Mother, Mama... please! Wake up, open your eyes... I'm here, don't die!"_

_"No..." Emma whispered. Her mother, who had maybe replaced her, that maybe had forgotten her... but it was still her mother. She and her father had been and always will be her weakness. They will always be her life. Now her child, a weakness as well. But they must stay alive. If any of them died due to her actions, she would never be able to live with herself. "Promise me he'll live. You'll never hurt him." Emma said, closing her eyes as defeat._

_"He?" Regina said blankly, as she looked into Emma's red puffy eyes. _

_"My child... you must promise you'll never hurt him." Regina formed a smile on her lips._

_"I promise." She said quietly. Emma looked her straight in the eyes. She was telling the truth. _

"_Alright!" Emma screamed and Regina smiled even more "Okay, I'll sign the contract... just let her go... don't kill her!"_

_Regina dropped her hand quickly and Emma turned her gaze in the mirror. Her mother suddenly opened her eyes and breathed again, desperately as she coughed unable to handle the large breathes of air she was suddenly allowed to take. Emma sighed, closing her eyes, relieved. She was alive. She was fine._

_Regina approached her and handed her the paper with the pen. Emma sighed as she took the pen._

_She couldn't believe that she had to do this. But Regina had promised that no harm would come to her child. He would be alive and well... for now that would be enough. For in the future, once back home safely with her parents she'll break this deal. She'll save her child._

_"You must also promise to leave my parents alone." Regina furrowed her brow in disgust._

_"Why should I do that?" Emma looked in Regina's eyes._

_"I am giving you my child... I just want my whole family safe."_

_"I understand." Emma sighed and looked at the contract. She looked back at Regina._

_"I want you promise."_

_"I promise not to bother your parents more as long as I have a child." Regina said with a small smile._

_Emma looked at the contract and sighed. She had to do it. She had gotten Regina leave them alone. This was for the good of her family... Emma signed dropping a tear next to her signature._

Snow looked overwhelms at her daughter when she finished telling her memory.

"Emma... I'm sorry." Snow could not say anything.

In truth she was sorry. Emma is her daughter, and the child after all is her grandchild. And Regina took him, along with her happiness. Snow knew Regina had it all planned out. But she also knew Regina couldn't win. She would not take her family.

"Regina won't take him." Snow said firmly. Emma looked surprised and confused.

"What? But mother... I signed the contract and..." Snow shook her head and forcefully took her daughter's hands.

"I don't care. I don't care that contract. That child is yours. It's my grandchild... is our family, Emma. I won't let her take anyone in my family again."

"But... but she promised she will take care of him, she'll even leave you and father in peace..." Snow took her daughter's arms holding them with a soft tightness.

"Emma I don't care what she promised. I know you did it for the good of us... for the good of your child at the time, but not now. Now you are with us, not with her."

"What... what do we do then?" Emma asked hopefully.

"We will capture at Regina, and destroy her. It's the only way from keeping her from separating us."

Emma sighed, clearly relieved. She was not alone in this. The joy of being able to see her child grow up along side her parents is a dream come true. They could be a family after all.

Wordlessly Emma went to her mother and clung tightly to her body. She sobbed tears of both anguish and happiness.

"No mother deserves to be separated from her child, and I promise you Emma I'll make sure you get the happiness you deserve."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Here is the episode! Well, I have nothing more to say I hope you like the chapter and Happy Holidays! :) Please, R&R? And thank you very much to my beta: Skimboarder! Although she has much work she deals with each chapter :)_**  
**Nothing of OUAT belongs to me!**

* * *

_**Emma's POV**_

I laid down in my bed and close my eyes letting the recent information that I had gotten flood into my head. Regina would not take my child. I would be with my parents... and we would all be a family. 'BOOM-CRACK' I shot up from my bed from the spontaneous noise. Lightning reflected in from my window as it lit my face. With the bright flash came realization. Regina will not back down easily. She would fight to have my child... only to destroy my happiness just as she tried to destroy my mothers.

_"I shall destroy all of your happiness, just as your mother did to me, if it is the last thing I do."_ Her cold words continue to linger in my mind. She hated us, and would not stop until she destroyed us.

A faint creaking sound of my door halts my thinking; I look over and sigh as I see my mother walk over towards me.

"Are you okay?" Snow whispers. I look at her and smile lightly "I just wanted to know you were okay with this storm we're having."

"I'm fine." I answer simply with no intention of bringing up previous thoughts. I could see her smile begin to fade from her face, but her green eyes still remain fix in my eyes. "Are you all right?"

"I spoke with your father."

"He... he'll help me to protect my baby?" I tremble.

"Honey, of course he will help you." I sigh with relief.

"So... why do you look so worried?" She sighs and lowers her head.

"It will be difficult." She turns her gaze to me. I nod weakly. "But we will fight. We'll find a way to get rid of Regina. "

"We can do it if we stay together." My mother looks at me sweetly and strokes my cheek to smile. I smile back.

"I'll let you sleep." She kisses my forehead and get up from my bed, but I couldn't help immediately take her hand tightly, and the words came out of me before I could think it.

"Could you stay with me?" Her smile lit her face as she lies next to me and I help cover her with my sheets.

I support my head on my mother's chest, feeling her arms surround me.

"Good night Emma." She whispers. I smile and clung more to my mother's body. Thoughts of being like a little girl again fill my mind as I drift into a deep slumber.

_**Snow's POV**_

I watch Emma sleep soundly and can't help but compare her to an angel. I gently kiss my daughter's forehead and follow suit in closing my eyes for a peaceful rest.

I open my eyes startled to find that Emma isn't near me. I turn my head and see her asleep on the other side of the bed. Her eyes are closes but her cheeks are full of tears. She's clutching her pillow as sorrow is written all over her face.

"Emma... Emma... it's alright... I'm here, it's just a nightmare. Wake up." I say trying to make her react. Emma doesn't wakes up, and I start to worry. But suddenly, she opens her mouth and speaks.

"Mama… Mama please help me!" Emma whispers, still asleep. I feel a lump in my throat.

"Emma, wake up. Emma!" I shake her more than usual. She opens her eyes startled. I can see the relief in her eyes when she saw me, but at the same time, fear.

"You're here..." She whispers touching my face with one hand. I smile and stroke her face slowly.

"I'm here, baby. It was just a nightmare."

Emma sobs and clings to my body. I embrace her with my arms tightly. I stroke her back and her hair as she continues to cry.

"Emma... it's okay. Hey, it's okay." I take my daughter's face and see the pain in her eyes. I wipe the tears from her cheeks "Everything is going to be alright, I'm not going anywhere." I approach her and wrap her in my arms again.

"Sorry... it was... it was an ugly..." Her eyes fill with more tears. "nightmare. A very ugly nightmare" she hesitates holding back what she endured.

"Do you want to talk about it?." She smiles wordlessly "How about this when you're ready to talk I'll be here, okay?" she nods. "Okay. I'll let you get dressed. Find me down with your father for breakfast." I say with a small smile, still wiping the tears that stood in her cheeks. She nods slightly and I kissed her forehead hard "I love you."

"I love you too." Emma whispers as I leave her room.

I let my back rest on the door and feel the tears falling down my cheeks, I can't stand to see her suffer.

I hear footsteps nearby and I dry my tears quickly. I see James smile at me.

"I was shocked when I didn't see you by my side last night... I looked here first, and when I saw you and her sleeping together..." He takes me by my face and kisses me on the lips "why you not tell me you were going to see her?" I sigh unsure on how to answer.

"I didn't want to wake you. I was just going to check that she was okay with the storm, but she asked me to stay with her and..." I say with no thought to how my words come out.

"And you could not say no. I know. I would have done the same." I stroke his cheek and smile.

"Come on, I have to go get dressed and wait for our daughter with you for breakfast." He puts his arm around my waist and we both head to our room.

_**Emma's POV**_

I lay unmoving since my mother has left the room; replaying last nights nightmare of a memory in my mind.

_The guards takes me by the arms out of my room. My feet can't touch the ground as I am brought to Regina. In her presence the guard lowers me to the ground leaving me by my lonesome to be delt with by Regina._

_"What do you want now?" I say full of adrenaline. It had been six months since I had kidnapped by Regina._

_"Better talk to me in a low tone." I don't change my angry look to her. "I must do something with you" She pulls out a small brown bag, a dagger. __My eyes widen in surprise and I take a step back, but a guard with his hand pushes me toward her again._

_"What will you do to me?" I say nervously. Regina smiles at me and I feel a chill slither through my body._

_"Take her." She tells her soldiers. But with swift movements missing the guards advancements I escape their enclosure running to my room and close the door tightly._

_I begin to painic 'She'll kill me? She hurt me, that's for sure.' __I think thought as words jumble in my mind. I place myself in a corner and sit. __I hug my legs and I let the tears out accepting the thought of knowing that they're after me. __I shudder to hear the door open abruptly, but I still don't want to raise my head. I just start to whisper something._

_"Mama... Mama. Mama. Mama." I can't stop whispering._

_The soldiers lift me in their arms. __One takes me by one of my arms, and the other for my other arm. I start kicking, attempting to weaken there grasp on me. For it was no use they stop in front of Regina once again, and I can't help but start screaming for her. For my Mama._

_"Mama... Mama... Help!" I start to scream desperately. I try kicking and screaming, harder. Regina laughs at me and I can see her hand holding on to her dagger "Mama, Mama!" I'm crying._

_"Your Mama won't came, dear. She'll never come for you, accept it. Now you're mine and I can do whatever I want with you." She growls as she slices her dagger to my arm._

I take a deep breath. I look at my right arm, where I see the scar left that cut me. I remember after regaining consciousness Regina's father, Henry, told me that I was unconscious for days, and that Regina was imprisoned him as well. As time passed I grew a respect for him. When he could, he would defend me from Regina. When I was sixteen, he became ill and past soon after.

I'm startle to feel a kick from my baby. I rest my hand on my belly with a small smile.

"What's the matter, kid?" I say. My question stops me 'Boy or girl?' I recall the story my mother told me. My grandmother-my father's mother, she had a necklace which knows the baby's sex. That was how my mother found out that I would be a girl.

I get up and I quickly put one of the dresses that my mother left me. I rush downstairs where my parents are waiting for breakfast. When I arrive at the table to anxious to even sit in a chair.

"Mother, I need you." My mother's eyes opened in surprise.

"What's wrong?" I look around. The servants are not here. Just my parents and I. Good.

"I want to know what gender my baby is." She smiles gently and immediately rises. My father looks confused.

"Does it have to be right now? Emma, you haven't had breakfast yet."

"Father, please. I want to know what the child will be." My father sighs but nods. My mother smiles at me very happy.

"Wait for me here." She is almost running. My father looks at me and smiles slightly.

"Why do you have these sudden desire to know?" I shrug my shoulders with a small smile.

"I just want to know how I should name him, or name her. I want to know if I am correct in what I'm thinking."

"You already have some idea of what the baby is?" My father asks somewhat surprised. I smile.

"I'm just guessing."

"Maybe it's a girl. That way, I would have a little Emma running around everywhere." I laugh lightly and I am amazed with the speed that my mother coming towards us.

"Here it is." She stands in front of me. My father gets up from his chair and walks over to us. I extend my hand. "If left to right, is..."

"I know, I know. I remember." I say quickly. She smiles at me.

"How can you remember? I never do." My father says side of us. I laugh and look at my mother waiting for her to put the necklace in my hand.

My mother put the collar on my hand, leaving a small space between the chain and my hand. The chain starts moving and I smile in disbelief. My mother raises her head and looks at me with a big smile.

"I can't believe it." My mother whispers. I smile almost laughing, with tears in my eyes.

"I can believe it." I say and I can hear my father snorts. I know he doesn't understand what we're saying.

"Hello? Can someone tell me what it means? It's going to be a girl, right?" He asks. I and my mother laughs. I grab the necklace and look at my father with a big smile.

"No. It's going to be a boy."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Here's the chapter. I am sorry for the delay, and thanks for the comments! I hope you like this chapter, and please R & R? It would make me very happy! I hope you all had a good new year!_**

* * *

_**Snow's POV**_

I couldn't help laughing slightly to hear James say that. He had thought that Emma was going to be a boy. And he now thought that our grandson would be a girl, and incredibly it's a boy. Emma has a big smile. Surely she already knew.

"A boy?" Charming whispers incredulously. I smile at him and he smiles slightly.

"I knew it!" Emma says with some happiness. She is happy... but I know she must fear the appearance of the boy.

"I'm sure he will be a little charming." Emma's smile widens and I smile even more. Emma's smile fades and her face is worried now. I purse my brow. "Emma, are you okay?" Emma sighs and rests one hand on her belly.

"Yeah. I think the kid's hungry." I laugh lightly removing any concern of my body. Emma sits on the chair still holding the collar of her grandmother. I sit in a chair in front of her and James sits in the center of the table. Finally, we started breakfast as a family. My husband, my daughter and my grandson.

* * *

Months passed, exactly four. Emma is nine months pregnant now. She's scared of childbirth, for her baby, for Regina, for everything. Charming and I always try to calm her down, but almost nothing works. She has nightmares at night. I almost always I can hear her cries, so I always go to her room immediately. Right now I'm trying to calm her down without waking her up.

"It's okay Emma... everything's fine. I'm here, your baby is here. Nothing will happen to you two. I'm protecting you two."

Emma seems to hear my voice, because she stops sobbing. She was sobbing and screaming. She begins to breathe easy again. I smile and lie down beside her. Her belly protruding from her robe so I gently put my hand on her. The baby is moving, it's a miracle that Emma would not wake up. She always wakes up when she feels her baby. Maybe my grandson is so scared as my daughter is.

"It's okay, baby. You can reassure you too. Your mother won't let anything bad happen to you." I whisper near Emma's belly. I can feel the baby stop moving. "Good."

I walk away and I look at Emma sleep. She's with her frown, but she's still quiet. I pull strands of hair from her face gently. She is so... perfect. She's a great person; she would do anything for her family... although she has suffered so much. I left her to suffer, but no more. I never let anyone harm my little girl again.

"Good night Emma." I whisper. I approach my daughter's face and I kiss her forehead gently. She sighs without waking and I slowly walk away.

* * *

I wake up to noises James does. He's very restless, more unusual. I scratch my eyes and I look at James. He's very quick dressing.

"James, what happens?" I whisper. He turns to look at me quickly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Regina." I get up from my bed immediately. He sighs and I approach at him.

"Where's Emma? What's wrong with Regina? She's here?" I ask quickly. This is consuming me. She _will_ hurt Emma to have my grandson. There are two things that certainly I cannot let happen.

"Regina is not here, and Emma's fine." I clearly relieve sigh, but quickly go back to worrying.

"So what happens with Regina?"

"She's creating a curse. A curse that will soon be launched."

Another curse? Oh gods, Emma. This curse shouldn't get to Emma. Emma must be saved from this curse. No, Regina won't hurt my baby again. We must do something to stop her.

"What can we do? We must do something, James!" I say quickly and worried. He takes me by the shoulders.

"Snow, I will find a solution. Our family will be safe. Al right? Trust me." I nod slightly. He covers me with his arms and I cling to him. I close my eyes and let out a sigh.

"I need to talk to Emma."

I shower and I dress quickly. I address to Emma's room. I open the door a bit and I trace my head. She is in her toilet, brushing her hair. She is lost; I can see it in her eyes. I sigh and walk into the room.

"Emma?" I say almost shouting. Emma flinches and turns to look at me.

"Mama." She says with a smile. Oh, how I will tell this to her? She's scared enough to have to tell her this.

"We need to talk." But I must do it. I should report her. She furrows her brow in confusion.

"What's wrong?" She asks me. I sit on her bed and sigh. Emma immediately gets up and sits next to me "What is it, Mother?"

"It's Regina." I say almost whispering. Emma can hear me. I can see her eyes open, totally surprised and scared. "She... is creating a curse."

"What? What kind of curse?" She asks me fully alarmed. I can see that she placed a hand on her belly.

"I don't know yet. Your father is finding out. Emma, you and the baby will be fine. I promise."

"And you and Father? You will be fine too, right? I won't be able to care for this baby alone... I may not continue without the two of you, Mama. You..." I take her by her shoulders. I can feel that she's shaking.

"Emma, Emma... everything will be fine. But I need you to understand something. Can you hear me?" Emma nods quickly, "You would never let anything bad happen to your baby, would you?"

"Of course not." She says without hesitation. I sigh.

"I would never let anything bad happen to my baby. Can you understand me?" Emma sighs and she looks down. She's thinking about something that I can't decipher. She looks at me and nods her head.

"Yes, I understand."

I continued all morning with Emma. I managed to convince Emma to take a nap. While she sleeps, I take the opportunity to go find my husband. I know he is on the panel, with all our friends, looking for a solution to the curse. Before I could hit the door and enter, James leaves the room.

"You found it? Have you found a solution?" James sighs. His eyes are sad. He found nothing?

"Yes, we know about what kind is the curse. We know who will break it, and we have a solution." Then why his eyes are so sad? "We need to talk."

Those words are not good. Something bad happens. Someone can break the curse. There is a solution. Why he seems like everything is wrong? We are already in our room. We're sitting on our bed, and he is holding my hands tightly.

"Well, James... you're scaring me a lot. What is happening? You can tell me who break the curse? What is the solution?" I demand quickly. I can't stand it anymore.

"The time will be frozen... again. The savior will escape the curse, so that in her twenty-eighth birthday, she'll come back and break the curse."

"_She_?" I look into his eyes, trying to find answers.

"Yes, _she_. The Blue Fairy got the last tree magic. Gepetto will build a wardrobe that can take two."

"Then... then Emma can go with the savior, right? She can be saved from the curse." I say affirming. That must be so.

"I was talking with Rumpelstiltskin." He says firmly.

"What? You were looking for him alone? James..."

"He told me all about the curse and..." I can see that he is hesitant to speak. He is hesitant to tell me something "There's a reason that Emma was able to grow normally when we were all cursed under the curse of frozen time, you know?"

I narrow my eyes trying to find the answer. Emma. _She_. That must mean Emma...

"Emma is the savior." I say affirming. James nods. "Emma will be saved from the curse?" I smile brightly.

"So are you." He says with pain in his voice.

"What?"

"You and Emma are the ones that go through the wardrobe."

"No, no, no, and what about you? I'm not leaving you." I say quickly taking his face.

"And you lose Emma again?" He whispers.

"You go with her. You can take care of her as well as I can look after her." James shakes his head quickly.

"Snow. No discussion for this. You'll go with her."

"James!" I try to keep talking, but a knock on the door interrupted us "Not now!" I cry not control my voice. The door opens and Emma rears her head.

"The two of you are discussing?" There is pain in her eyes and on her face. I immediately get out of bed, rubbing my eyes because tears were already there.

"No, honey. What's wrong?" Emma opens the door completely. She's holding her belly and I practically run to her. "Emma, are you hurt?"

"My belly... the pain is killing me, Mama." Emma says clenching her teeth in pain. I hold one of her hands and she enters the room. I make her sit on our bed. "Something is wrong with the kid?"

"I don't know... James calls Doc quickly." James runs out of the room as fast as possible.

"Emma... everything's going to be fine. Trust me." Emma is agitated and sore. The pain in her face reminds me of the pain I felt when she was born.. "Emma... you think the baby could be born now?"

"_NOW?_" Emma screams squeezing my hand. I sigh. "Mama I don't know... but this is killing me. This is hurting me a lot!" She begins to mourn and to writhe in bed.

"I know... I know. Sweetheart, I think the baby will be born now, so you need to be strong, alright?"

"Now? But... no, I don't want him to be born now. I'm not ready yet!"

"It seems that he's ready to meet you now."

Doc and James arrive on the run. I run a little consideration for Doc. Doc tells James that the same thing when Emma was born. Clearly, my grandson will be born now. James will search everything Emma need.

"Mama it's hurts. I... I can't take him anymore!" Emma screams totally desperate. I look at Doc.

"Please. She can bid now?" Emma's eyes are closes. The tears will not stop sliding down on her face. She is suffering so much and I can't do anything.

"No... he wants out now. I can't take him more!" She closes her eyes and clench her jaw. I know she is pushing.

"Come on Emma. You can... I know you can. I know you're ready. You can do it." I say, trying to give encouragement. I know she can do it. She's the only one who can end this pain, and bring her baby into the world.

Emma closes her eyes and I know she is pushing with all her might. James is right on time with the things and to see our grandson born. Emma cries heartbreakingly yet and this scream is overshadowed by another cry. James's face is white and he has tears in his eyes. And Doc is holding something.

_Someone._

I can't stop my tears out of my eyes with more violence. Emma rests her head on my shoulder and I look at her. She looks at me and smiles weakly with her face full of tears.

"I did it, Mama."

"Yes my love, you did it… and very well." I kiss her forehead and both of us look forward. Doc is holding my grandson in a blanket "Our family is complete now, Emma." I whisper to my daughter. I know she's smiling after all that pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's the chapter twelve! I can't avoid talking about yesterday's episode... I can't help laughing every time I see Emma's face when she sees her parents in bed. HAHAHA. Oh, and poor Regina. And of course, thank you very much for your comments! I love to know what you think about the story.  
Well... R & R? I'd be very happy! :)

**Nothing of OUAT is mine!**

* * *

_**Emma POV**_

Doc is holding my son in his arms. I achieve with the help of my mother, to sit up straight. My belly still hurts a lot, but I want to see my son. I want to meet him.

Doc comes over to me, and in his arms I can only see the blanket Granny made for him. And my mother embroidered his name on the blanket. As is my baby blanket.

I spread my arms and Doc let my son wrapped by his blanket in my arms. I awkwardly place him carefully in my arms, so that he's comfortable. I look at his face, and certainly I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful.

He has his mouth open, but he's not crying. His hands are move without stopping and his eyes are still closed. I smiles without think and I can see that one of my tears falling on his small head. He opens his eyes slowly. His eyes are dark... green. Not a green like mine, her green eyes are darker than my eyes or my mother's. He has his eyes on me. He's looking me for the first time.

"Hey, kid." I whisper smiling. He takes one of my fingers with his little hand and clings to it. "Yeah, I'm your mother."

My son yawns. He squirms in my arms and I have fear of dropping him. My arms begin to shake me and I feel hands holding my arms. I raise my head and see my mother smiling tenderly at me. She somehow always gives me strength, so I harden my arms and I hold tighter my son.

"She's your grandmother." I look at my mother and I extend my arms to her. She looks remarkably surprised, but I smiles instantly. She smiles sweetly and reaches out her arms to hold my son. No doubt, she's the first person I want to hold my baby.

I look to my other side. My father is there. He smiles at me and I can see tears on his cheeks. I smile and he kisses me on my forehead. I close my eyes and I let out a sigh.

"You did it very well, my girl." My father whispers. I smile at him and I turn my head to look at my mother again. She's fascinated watching her grandson. He's watching her carefully too. I turn to look at my father.

"You want to hold your grandson, Papa?" I ask with a small smile. He seems to doubt.

"I... I don't know if I can…" He stutters.

"Of course you can." My mother says. She passes through me to place my child slowly in my father's arms.

He awkwardly holds my baby. He lowers his eyes and I know he has been fascinated watching my son. He smiles broadly and with one hand caressing the little baby's head.

"You certainly will be a great prince, huh?" The baby seems to want to talk because he emits sounds. My mother and I laugh slightly. "I am your grandfather, child." He looks at me and walks over to me so I spread my arms. My baby is back in my arms.

"He's fine, right Doc?" My mother asks. I raise my head to look at Doc. He nods his head.

* * *

I wanted to take my son to show him his room, which used to be my nursery. But my parents would not let me go there -_I don't know why_- so now I'm in my room with a crib next to my bed. My son is lying there, sleeping. There's a tap on my door and I wait for someone to open it. I don't scream... not while the baby is sleeping. After a few seconds, my mother's head looks out my door.

"It's all right, Emma?" She asks in a whisper. I nod back to look at my son. She enters the room and closes the door gently. She's coming to my bed, sitting beside me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I say with a small smile. "I can't believe he's here with me... finally." Tears are in my mother's eyes, and before I could say anything, she hugs me tightly.

"You don't know how proud I am of you. You'll do very well Emma. You'll take care of him very well." I smile corresponding embrace.

"You, Father and I. Of course we will." She turns away from me slowly. There is pain in her eyes. But why? "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiles faintly, but I know she's hiding something.

"No, you're not." I say quickly. I want to know that is what she's hiding.

"Emma... I'm fine. My grandson was born, why would that be wrong?"

"I don't know. You tell me." I say firmly.

_I know you're hiding something Mama, and it is better that you tell me._

"I won't tell you now. Now I want to enjoy you and my grandson, all right?" I narrow my eyes because I don't understand nothing.

"Then it's a bad thing."

"Emma, I won't tell you. Now I won't tell you." I shake my head.

"I want to know now."

"Emma, enough. I don't ruin your happiness. I'll tell you later..."

"I want to know now Mama! It's something very bad, I know. It's better than I know now." My eyes widen in assuming that something is wrong with my baby. She knows something about him? "There's something wrong with him?"

"What? No, there is nothing wrong with him. Don't worry about him."

"Then there's nothing bad enough to overshadow my happiness now. Just tell me."

"I'll tell you later, you understand that?" I sigh and I cross my arms.

"Fine." She smiles and hugs me tightly. I can hear the baby start issue sounds. My mother is separated from me quickly.

"Can I hold him?" I look at my mother as if she had asked the stupidest thing in the world.

"Of course you can." She smiles and stands up to close to the birthplace of my son. She walks over to the crib and grabs my baby gently. My son stops complaining. My mother comes to me again and sits beside me.

"He looks like you, you know?"

"Really?" I ask incredulously. The kid has my eyes, but a little darker. His eyes are dark green, almost light brown. His chin is very similar to mine. And I think he has the shape of my eyes. His nose... his nose is unfortunately similar to that guard, if I recall. And his lips, I think his lips look a bit like mine. So... yes, maybe my mother is right.

"He has your chin. And your lips. And the shape of your eyes." How can it be that my mother and I we coincide almost always the same? "He certainly looks a lot like you when you were a baby." I smile foolishly unwittingly. I was going to love the same way my baby, but it's comforting to know that he's not much like his biological father. I know he's not his father ever because he will never grow him up. He didn't even have loved him. "I told you he would be a little charming."

"Where's my father?" I wonder looking at the door. It's a long time ago that I don't see him.

"He's in a meeting." My mother just says. Again, she's hiding something.

"It's about what you don't want to tell me?" She twists her head without taking her eyes from her grandson. She smiles stupidly, and I don't know if this avoiding me or just didn't hear me. She looks so much love for my son... as if not to see him again. "Oh, fine. Can you tell me what's going on here?" She seems to have heard that, because she raises her head to look at me.

"What happens now?" I look at her, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

_You're hiding me something, and I want to know what is._

"You're looking at the baby as if you were to not see him anymore. And something strange is happening. And I want to know now."

"I have to talk to your father." She walks over to me and leaves my son in my arms. I look at my face reproachfully.

"Please! I want to know, mother. And I'm sure that's going on I'm involved. So I have a right to know." She shakes her head rising from my bed. I sigh. She won't tell me now.

"I can't now Emma. I need to see your father." She doesn't say anything more. She turns and walks out of my room. I sigh and I turn my gaze to my son. He's looking at me innocently.

"What they are hiding us, kid?"

* * *

I get the baby to sleep. He's now lying beside me in my bed. He sleeps so peacefully. He's so small, so innocent. I can't believe that something so innocent and beautiful has come out of me. I have no such innocence. I'm not as beautiful as him. And above all, he has nothing to do with that damn guard. I'm sure he'll never know about that story. I'll have to tell him that his father never knew him; he died before I could know about him. That part of the story is true. Only he never will know that there was no love in us. No amount of love. I can't even tell him that I saw him die. Regina ripped his heart out and...

_Oh, damn it_.

Regina. Regina may be aware that my son was born? I signed a deal with her. She'll come to look for him. And she knows that my parents and I are going to fight for him. Oh, gods! Is that what my mother doesn't want to tell me? Regina with all her army is coming for him? But my mother looked as if she never would see him again. Perhaps she might have been able to tell Regina that she will have my son? No. My mother would not be capable of that. She and my father promised me that they don't let Regina would takes my child. But I need to know that is what my mother hides. And I need know now.

I get up out of bed carefully. I grab my son without waking him. I start walking slowly to the door of my room. My belly still hurts so I can't walk very fast. I leave my room and two guards interceptes me.

"Where will you go, princess?" A guard tells me. I look at him.

"I'll go see my parents."

"The queen ordered me not to let you out of your room, princess."

"Then the two of you can go look at them to tell them that I feel bad?" The guard's eyes open quickly caught and he nods his head. He and the other guard will run to second.

_Fine. You're a good liar, Emma._

I start walking as fast as I can. I don't know where my parents could be, but I know there is a place that will give me answers. I can hear my son complain so I start to walk slower. I finally came to the door of my nursery.

Now is his nursery.

I open the door and I walk slowly. The door latch behind me and I smile at the crib that was ready for my baby. I approach the crib and I lean him on it.

"This is your bed, kid." I whisper knowing that he's still asleep. I turn around and I look around the room. Nothing is different, except for one thing. There is a wardrobe, a wardrobe that is not yet complete.

I heard the door open. I turn to see my parents at the door. My mother was worried; I can see it in her face. She walks over to me accelerated and hugs me strongly.

"You had us so worried!" I sigh. My mother looks away from me and immediately looks to the crib. She makes sure that the baby is there. I can see my father watching the wardrobe, seriously.

"What's that wardrobe?" I wonder cutting with my anxiety. "And I want the truth."

"Regina is creating a curse." My father says finally. My mother sighs lowering her head. And I don't know if my heart stopped or not. She's creating a curse... and everything to have my son. I know. "A curse which us to be frozen in time, again." My mother comes to my son's crib and she extends her hand to stroke the baby's head gently.

"My baby will be a baby forever?" I exclaim without thinking about my words. The only thing that interests me is that he's safe from this curse.

"No." My mother replies firmly. I turn to look at her. She looks at me and I can see a lot of pain in her eyes. "This wardrobe is being built for two people to enter in it and these people sent to another world. A world without magic." One such person shall be my son. He should be safe from this curse. I won't let her take my son.

"He must be one of those people. He must be saved from this!" I demand with desperation in my voice. I don't know if I can go with him, I don't know... but he must be away from her. There are tears in my eyes and I hold to not drop them.

"Emma, there is a savior. Someone who can break this curse. At in her twenty-eighth birthday, she can break the curse." I narrow my eyes, not understanding. Who's she?

"Who can break this curse?" I ask, almost whispering.

"Everything was predestined, Emma. You are very special, you know? Even when we were all frozen in time, you grew too normal." I accidentally step away process information. I'm not special. I'm not... "You're the savior."

The wardrobe could only take two. My son and me. Me? I have to be with him in a world without magic? How can I raise him alone? I can't do it, I know. He doesn't deserve this. I'll be a horrible mother; I can't do it alone. And my parents? I'll have to leave them at Regina's mercy?

"I can't. I cannot." I say to the small voice that I have. A lump form in my throat and I couldn't keep the tears starts falling down my face.

"Oh, I know you are a girl yet. You're my little girl." My mother takes my face with her hands. I look down confused. This can't be happening to me. I must raise my child alone? And I must save everyone? "But I know you can do this."

The wardrobe could only take two. And I'm sorry for the entire world; but I want him to have a good life. I just want him to have his best chance, and he won't be if he's with me alone. I won't be able to take good care of him. But I will protect him. He will be saved from this curse, and he will have a good life. Although not with me.


	13. Chapter 13

Here's chapter thirteen! Thank you very much for your comments! I love to see what you think. And well, nothing of OUAT is mine. Sorry for spelling errors. And, please... R & R? :)

* * *

_**Snow POV**_

It's been days since that Emma found out that she is the savior, and she and my grandson can go through the wardrobe. James and I spent more time as we can with them. I can't believe I'm going to have to leave my little girl alone again. I'm not able to see my grandson grow. When I see him again, he will have ten years. And my daughter twenty-eight. But I know she can do it. She will take good care of her child and she will save all of us. I know it.

"Emma?" I whisper entering in her room. She is sitting on her bed looking at the baby, who is in her arms.

"He is so beautiful... so innocent." She whispers. I sigh and I approach her to sit beside him.

"I know. You take care of him very well." I can see tears in her eyes. I took one of her hands and squeezed hard. "I know I promised you that we would always be together. I promised that we raise him together... but... I'm sorry, Emma. I'm so sorry." I'm trying not to break with my tears.

"It's not your fault, Mama. All I want is he will be okay. He'll be fine, I know." I smile. She is still a child, and she will have to take care of her child alone.

"I know it's a lot of responsibility for you, sweetheart. But... but this is best for both of you. You are my daughter and he is my grandson. I just want the two of you can escape of this curse, and thank of goodness, will be. Though we couldn't be together." She bursts into tears and I don't know what to do. I want to comfort her, but I feel the same way she feels. Our family will be broken again. "Everything will be alright, my life." I moved closer to her and wrap her up with one of my arms. She rests her head on my shoulder and I kissed her forehead.

"He must never know of his biological father, okay?" I narrow my eyes in confusion. But I guess she's talking about it for when she and him returns. Fine, never be for me to tell him about his father.

"Okay." I whisper. She turns away from me and I can see her face. She smiles slightly.

"Thank you." She turns to look at his son and smiled even more. "And I want him to keep his name. Henry James."

I don't know why she is saying all this, but I guess she is telling me her thoughts. The truth is that I never liked that my grandson has the name of Regina's father, but Emma told me that he saved her of Regina many times. And she liked that name.

"I will make him to take my baby blanket too." This is worrying me. She's talking like she was not going with him.

"Emma, everything is fine?" She hesitates to answer me, but she nods her head slightly without taking her eyes off her son. "I know it's hard, but you have to think that this is best for both of you."

"I know..." She whispers. She looks up at me "where is my father?"

"He's coming soon. He is in the forest, looking for signs of Regina."

"And how long before the wardrobe is finished?" I sigh. I don't know yet. I just know that Gepetto and Pinocchio are trying to finish as fast as possible.

"I don't know. But I think it will be soon." Emma sighs and looks back at Henry. He is with his green eyes. Henry's hair began to see two days ago. "His hair is blond as it was yours." I achievement that Emma form a smile. I caress the cheek of my daughter and I sigh. "You will be a great mother, Emma."

"I already am." She says firmly. I smile.

"You're right. You are and will be a great mother." Emma sighs and walks over to Henry's head and kisses her forehead gently.

"I am... but I don't know if I can be." I sigh and I caress her hair.

"You'll be a great mother Emma, no doubt about that. You love him with all your soul, and that's enough for him. All he needs is you."

"All I need is that my family is safe." I rest my head on her shoulder.

"We'll be safe while you're safe."

I raise my head and look at my daughter. Her face is full of confusion, I know. Emma doesn't deserve this. My beautiful little girl doesn't deserve to go through this. She will be alone in a new world with her young son. She will need me so much and I'll can't be with her. Again I have to leave my daughter alone. Who knows what things will pass her and my grandson in this new world? Well, but at least, they will be safe from Regina.

"You must think this is the best to Henry, at least." She nods her head quickly.

"I know what will be the best for him."

Someone knocks on the door and James enters. He is restless, and has in his right hand his sword. I get up alarm. Begin to hear screams outside and I look at Emma. She's watching me scared.

"They are the soldiers of Regina. They have arrived here." James says. I look around and go to the corner of the room. Emma had decided a few days ago that was to have a collection of swords in her room too. My smart girl. I grab a sword and instantly, I can see Emma with me taking another sword. I look at her and I see that she is holding tightly to Henry with her other arm.

"It's time?" She asks me with fear in her voice. I looked at James and James nods his head.

"It's time."

Emma, James and I head out of the room. Our soldiers are fighting with Regina's soldiers. Some soldiers of Regina run to us. I don't hesitate to start fighting. James is struggling with other soldiers. But I can think of only one thing.

_Emma._

"Emma, go!" I cry without stop fighting. I can see out of the corner of my eye to Emma run into Henry's room.

I knock those soldiers. James managed to shoot down the soldiers who were attacking him and both of us look. We won't hesitate to run into Henry's room. I go first and see Emma pointing a sword at us. She quickly down it and sighs. Her face is full of tears too.

"Emma..." I say approaching her. I hugg her tightly, being careful not to hurt Henry. He's crying too.

Three soldiers enter the room. James starts to fight with them and I walked away to Emma, pulling her to the wardrobe. She stands firmly in the wardrobe, and I don't understand why she doesn't want to go.

"Emma, you must go." Emma looks back at me and I see the horror in her eyes.

"Papa!" She screams desperate. I turn around and I see James fall. He managed to defeat these soldiers so I run towards him and sit on the floor beside him.

"James, James... don't close your eyes. Hey. I'm here." I grab his face and he looks at me with pleading eyes. I feel the tears falling down my face "Don't leave me."

"I love you." He whispers, closing his eyes. I shake his body violently. He can't faint now. He must awaken. He has to wake up!

"Mama!" Emma yells. I turn to look at her. She's looking around the room in search of something "It's her."

I look at her confused. But then I understand what she says. There is laughter in the air. An evil laugh. Regina's laughter. She's here. Emma and Henry must go. And fast.

"Emma, you must go... you must leave now!" I get up and run to her. She shakes her head.

"The wardrobe is not finished yet!" She says very worried. I look to the wardrobe and I see that one of the doors were not yet finished. I quickly grab the door and I begin to assemble. "Mother, I know this is terrible..." I don't know what she is saying. I have to finish this fast "you understand me?"

"Come on Emma, I finished it!" Regina's laugh is getting closer and I wield my sword. I look at Emma and she shakes her head.

"I'm doing the best to Henry, Mama. The best for Henry and for you. Both of you are the people I love most in my life. And Papa but he... he can't go now."

"Emma what are you saying? Regina is approaching, you must leave now!" I scream desperate. I don't know what Regina could do to my child. She could hurt her, and then stay with my grandson.

Emma pushes me hard and I drop it in the wardrobe. I try to get up but she raises her sword to me. I can't believe she's doing this.

_What the hell is she doing?!_

"Emma... what are you doing?" I try to get up again, but her sword is closer to me.

"I won't go, you'll go. And to hell with be the savior. All I want is Henry to have a good life, and I won't be able to give him. But I know you do. Because you're the best person I met in my life. You are the best mother anyone could have. I know you'd give your life for him, and I know that you'll be able to raise him very well." She says all this so fast that I can barely process her words. She... she wants me to go through the wardrobe.

"Emma, no, you must go. You must escape from all this. You and Henry!"

"I'm doing the best for my son, mother, please! You must take care of him. Please tell him how much I love him. He should know that I love him more than my life and if I did this, it was for him to have his best chance. And you'll find me, I know. You always find me... you and him will find me and I break the curse. But first of all, you always taught me that the children are first. And that's what I'm doing now. I love you, Mama. I love you so much."

"Emma, NO!" I cry when she lowers her sword, but she closes one of the wardrobe doors. Before she can close the other door, I trie to escape, but in vain. She closes the other door, and I begin to feel a great dizziness.

I feel totally dizzy, but I can only think of one thing. My daughter. My Emma. She… she will leave Henry in the wardrobe. She has given her place for me. She believes that I will be able to do this? How would I do this?

I open my eyes to feel my sickness ended. I'm in a forest. In an unknown forest. I blink and I sigh. I jump from the tree where I appeared. It is a forest like Enchanted Forest, but certainly not the Enchanted Forest. I look at the sky, as if my daughter was there and could hear me.

"What the hell you did Emma?" I scream desperate. She's there alone. James is unconscious and injured, who knows if he's not dead. And I'm here, saved from the curse and Regina. Emma should be here "Why Emma, why?" I return to it shouting anything, but I need to scream. My daughter... my little girl is there alone and I don't understand why she did this!

A cry comes to my ears. I turn around and look up at the tree where I appeared. There is Henry. He is wrapped in two blankets. I run to him and I'm looking at these blankets. A blanket says Henry. The other blanket says Emma.

_"He must never know of his biological father, okay?"_

_"And I want him to keep his name. Henry James."_

_"I will make him to take my baby blanket too."_

_"All I need is that my family is safe."_

_"I know what will be best for him."_

Emma knew this from the beginning when I told her of the curse, I know it. She only cared that Henry has a good life, and she believed he would not be with her. She thought I would be a better mother than her. But what better mother Henry could have than her? I suddenly feel very proud of my daughter. She has made the greatest sacrifice anyone can make. _Let go her child_. I couldn't bear the pain of losing Emma again. Let her go again... and she did that with Henry. She told me. She wanted that Henry has his best chance. And she thought he would be with me. And I'm not going to fail her. Not my daughter.

"It's fine, Henry." I whisper taking him gently. Henry's cries starts weeping cease by little "I'm here. I'll protect you..." I gently kiss his forehead and he looks at me with his big eyes. I stifl a sob to immediately remember Emma. "We'll find your mother, alright? She'll be fine." Henry stop mourn. He's looking at me with his beautiful eyes. I look up upon hearing a loud noise from there. An enormous white object through the sky. What the hell is that? I don't know, so I approach Henry over my body "Okay, baby. Just you and me..." I take away Henry's body a bit of me to look at his eyes. "at least for ten years."

* * *

_**Emma POV**_

Let Henry go is the hardest thing I had to do in my life. I can still hear his cries reaching my ears when I left him in the wardrobe. But I know he'll be fine. My mother will take good care of him, and I can see him in ten years. I may not see his first steps, and I could hear his first word... I won't be able to see him grow for ten years, but I swear to myself that when he finds me, I'll never let him go.

Regina's laugh is heard no more and I turn to see my father on the floor, with his eyes closes. He doesn't seem to be breathing.

"Father?" I run to him and sit beside him. I grab his body and bring him into my lap. I shake him, but he doesn't wake up, "Please... I'm here with you. And I won't leave you alone, I promise."

I hear footsteps come into the room. I raise my head and there she is. Regina. She has a smile on her face, but her smile quickly fades.

_Oh yeah, evil witch, my child is away from you._

"Where is he?" She calls and I smile looking towards the wardrobe.

"He got away." She looks everywhere. I think she realizes that my mother is not here too.

"You not break this curse ever, you know?" She says looking at me with such hatred that makes me shudder just a bit. But for my father. I have a fear for him, but I'm more relaxed because my son and my mother are far from here.

"And are you going kill me?" I say with a small smile curving my lips. I'm being ironic. We found out that she couldn't kill me.

"Worse than that... you will suffer forever." She looks around and smiles. "You never remember any of this." I look at her totally confused. What the hell is she saying? "You don't worry about lose your son, nor your mother... not even your father. Soon you don't know you remember them, much less you loved them."

What? I forget my family? My father, my mother, my son? Oh no. Or yes. I forget them all... but I know that when the time comes; I'll remember. When my mother and my son finds me... I know that I will remember. I could never forget Henry. I always remember him. He will always be somewhere in my heart and my mind.

"You're going to lose. I know that now." I duck my head to look at my father. I sigh. "Good always wins."

"We'll see about that." Regina says. I lift my head at the crack walls. She begins to laugh heartily. The roof and walls is breaking. A black smoke begins to enter the room and I have so much fear. For my father and me. What will become of us? How my mother find us?

"Where are we going?" I say the question in my head echoed nonstop. Regina is with her arms outstretched, waiting for her victory.

"Somewhere horrible. Absolutely horrible." I cling to my father's body and I heard her last words. "A place where the only happy ending... will be mine." I cling more to my father's body waiting to see what will happen.

I feel that my head is spinning, but I don't loose my father. I suddenly start to feel very dizzy, and when I try to lift my head, I cannot. I have no strength... and I can't open my eyes. All I see is darkness... but there's only one sentence that this ringing in my head. Just one voice.

_"We'll be safe while you're safe." _

And for some reason I know is my mother. She already had told me, but now I want believe she speaks for her and my son. I know that all of us will be back together.


	14. Chapter 14

_****_I liked being able to surprise you! And I hope to meet the expectations of what this new idea can become.

**Nothing of OUAT is mine**. And I hope you like the new addition that I gave to the story. :) And please, R & R? I love reading what you think.

* * *

_**Snow's POV**_

Only the moonlight reflects the path of the route. What can be so bleak that town? Well, if Regina created it, I think maybe it can be very bleak.

_Regina_. Just thinking about this woman who once again managed to separate my family, I feel a chill through my body. I shake my head removing my stepmother off my mind and I hold on to the steering wheel.

"Are you okay?" Henry asks me and I start. I thought he was asleep. I look out my corner of my eye and smile weakly.

"I'm fine, sweetie." I hear Henry sighing; he's a kid so smart. I know he knows this is so hard for me.

"You know... Eric was able to sleep, I don't know how he's done it, but I can't." I look in the mirror to see my child sleeping in the back seat and smile weakly.

"He's anxious too, but he doesn't show it." I whisper deleting my smile. I can't imagine if this is difficult for me, how hard is it difficult and exciting for my kids. Oh, well, Henry is not technically my kid but I raised him all his life and I can't help love him as my own son.

I sigh, turning my gaze to Eric; he's with his head resting on the window, and with his eyes closes and his brow furrowed. He's clearly asleep, and I can't help recalling his words before falling asleep.

_"How far is to get there? When will I see my dad?" He had asked with a big smile and bright blue eyes. Henry had rolled his eyes and had looked at him like it was the most stupid question in the world._

_"When I can see my mom."_

They are so eager and desperate to meet their parents. Henry already knows his mother, but he didn't even remember her. He only had a week when we got to this new world. Well, Eric, he really doesn't know his father, but I told him all our stories and how he is and how happy he's going to get when he becomes aware of his existence.

When Henry and I arrived in this world, I think that one day we were lost in the woods. Then we found by good man and he went us to a city. There he took us to a hospital where we were served. The doctors said that Henry was a beautiful, healthy baby, and I was eight weeks pregnant.

I didn't know what to do; Henry was only a week old, he was very young. And when doctors discovered I was pregnant, they began to wonder how it was possible; of course, they thought Henry was my son. And I had to lie, saying that Henry was my nephew. It wouldn't be normal if I say that he's my grandson, because I'd have to look like a woman of 38 years, and I think I looked like a woman touching 30.

Emma was born when I was twenty, and then ten years later, Regina launched the curse of frozen time. I kept in my age for eight years, and then everything went back to the same. But, for some reason, since I came to this world, I never grew old.

"Grandma, there, there!" Henry got me out of my thoughts. I look forward squinting my eyes; all I can see is pure mist.

"What is it, Henry? I can't see anything." I whisper, until I can finally see something green stand out from the fog. An sign old and green that says _"Welcome to Storybrooke."_

A chill ran down my body. _Storybrooke_. In this town are all my friends, my husband and my daughter. I may see my husband and my daughter again. Henry will be with his mother, and Eric will know his father. I can't believe this moment finally arrived. This is what I'm waiting for ten years. Although of course I know that Regina is there, too. And I do not care what it takes; I will not let her retake any of my family.

Henry seems to have opened the window a little, because the cold through my body. I stare at him for a few seconds and I can see that he has gotten his head out the window. And I'm about to scold him, but I can see the smile on his face. He's very happy. This is where his mother is, and I can't scold him for that.

"Henry, what are you doing?" Eric's voice brings me back to reality. I look out of the corner of my eye and I see that he is rubbing his eyes.

"We're close to Storybrooke, Eric!" Henry says returning to sit properly in the seat. I know very well that Eric is smiling.

"Really? How long until we get there, mom?" He asks enthusiastically. I smile slightly and sigh.

"I don't know yet, sweetheart. But I think we're very close."

Henry and Eric start talking, trying to draw conclusions from how close we are to Storybrooke, and I don't let myself get my front sight. I hold on to the steering wheel to see that it had a green sign, which means we are getting closer.

How Emma feel? She'll be fine? Oh god, all I ask is that she and James are fine. They should be fine. They should be fine for their children and me. But they are in the same town as Regina. But in any case, I know that James would never let anything bad happen to Emma. And he never let anything bad happen to himself to not have to leave our little girl alone.

Quickly the town begins to be seen. The streets are deserted and dark, although there are lanterns lights, these lights also seem to be very dark. Oh yes, dignified creating of Regina.

There are many local, and a clock tower. But I purse my frown at see the time that is marked on the clock. Eight-fifteen. And I know very well that is later than that time. When we left the apartment, were only nine in the evening. It is impossible to be an eight-fifteen. So this is the first question I have for this town; what the hell is going on here?

"Well, this town seems very dark..." Eric whispers looking out the left window. Henry laughs weakly.

"Of course. The Evil Queen created it." He says looking out the window. I sigh without removing my eye from the front. That Henry has mentioned Regina reminds me that she's here, too.

I brake the car in the middle of the street, I don't think anybody cares, because no one around here. Henry and Eric look at me confused, but still I get off the car. A wind forces me to embrace my body, looking around. Henry is the first thing out of the car, followed by Eric.

"Where to start looking, Grandma?"

"I think..." A car interrupts my voice. A car coming at full speed, and seems not to see us. Eric is the one closes to the street, and the car almost touches his body "gods, Eric!" I quickly grab my son, seizing him to my body. The car stops a few feet and Henry is coming hasten steps to the car. "Henry." I'm trying to say out loud, but more like a whisper.

A man in a black suit gets out. He carries a cane and shakes his black suit. I purse my brow, trying to identify who it is. The man turns around and I can't believe who it is. His skin doesn't glows, his eyes are not gold, but his eyes still as cold as ever.

_Rumpelstiltskin_.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy, I didn't see you." Rumpelstiltskin says approaching at Henry. I quickly loose Eric and I approach at Henry, pressing my hands on his shoulders, never taking my eyes from Rumpelstiltskin's gaze. "Oh... you are new here?" He looks me in the eyes and I know he knows who I am, but what he doesn't say anything?

"Yes, we are new here." Eric says sticking at my side, with his head high. Oh, this kid is so brave. Worthy his father's son. "Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin smiles looking at my son, and I pull out a hand off Henry's shoulder to take Eric's hand. I don't have fear, but I have a fear of what he can do with them.

"Mr. Gold." He extends his hand to Eric, who looks at him suspicious, but eventually, he reaches out and takes him clasping.

"I am Eric." Rumpelstiltskin turns his gaze at Henry and smiles slightly. He reaches out to Henry, too.

"Henry." Henry just says, shaking hands with Rumpelstiltskin. Then he looks up at me.

I gulp down my throat, but I say nothing. I'm waiting for him to tell me why he's called Mr. Gold. What is it that he is hiding? He continues to have the evil and coldness in his eyes, he's Rumpelstiltskin. He knows that he knows me, but why don't it seeks? Perhaps he's pretending to have no memory? So stupid he believes me? I know that someone as powerful as he is could never lose his memories.

He smiles and I squint to try to understand. He knows many things, I know. He has a great car, and he's wearing a suit. You can see from afar that he is someone important here, as in our world. And he always knows everything.

I'm not going to pretend like I don't know him. I want to know where my daughter is.

"Where is she?" I say and I get to see that a small change in his face. His eyes narrow and he widens his smile.

"Who is she?" He asks gripping his two hands in his cane. I feel my breathing become faster; why he is doing all this trouble? He knows who I'm talking about; he knows where my daughter is.

"Emma. Where is she?" A thunder is heard everywhere and I raise my head. The gray clouds occupied the sky and lightning are indicating that a storm is coming. I can feel Eric hold on to my hand.

"Well, dearie... I think a storm is coming, and I want to be ready for when it arrive." He turns around and walks over to his car, holding his cane. I squeeze my lips watching him walks away, but I see that he's stop before entering the car. "What's your name..." I look at him with all the fury he could cause me. He knows my name, I will not respond to such idiocy. But he opens his mouth to say something again, "here?"

He knows it all, but why tries to hide it? Perhaps he is protecting something? He's protecting from Regina? "Mary Margaret Blanchard." I say with my head high. He nods his head weakly as he is about to enter his car, and I can't help let out my words "Please. Where is she?" He turns to me and smiles.

"You just do what your family does best." He says before finally entering his car. The engine starts and the car begins to move away, to bend in a corner out of our sights.

"Who was he? He looks so... evil." Eric whispers to me, and I sigh relaxing my grip Henry's shoulder. Henry turns to me with a frown.

"He is." I say, raising my eyes to where Rumpelstiltskin's car had doubled.

"How did you know that he can know where my mom is?" Henry asks me and I lower my gaze towards him. I know that look of Henry. Those look so sad and desperate when it's about Emma.

"Because he always knows everything. He is Rumpelstiltskin. He's more powerful than Regina... he must know where she is." I answer, looking at him with sadness.

He and Eric grew up together, and even Eric always imitated Henry. I couldn't tell when Henry was so little that I wasn't his mother. I waited until Henry and Eric had eight years to tell the story of fairy tales. That where Henry and I came from. And they weren't brothers, they were uncle and nephew, because I wasn't Henry's mother, I was his grandmother.

The first thing I did was explain to Henry the reason why my daughter, Emma, had decided that I pass through the wardrobe. She was eighteen, she was very scared and she wanted him to have his best chance. And she believed it wouldn't be with her.

Henry understood perfectly, and he was delighted that his mother was the savior, and that his grandparents were Snow White and Prince Charming. As Eric was delighted that his sister Emma was the savior and his parents are Snow White and Prince Charming.

But that doesn't change the fact that they are still very sad, because although their family is so amazing, we were not all together. They still want and love their parents.

"I _will_ find her, Henry." I smile weakly and he smiles back, smiling slightly sideways.

"I know."

I look at Eric and I can see that he is only looking at the floor to avoid eye contact with me. He's thinking in his father, and he needs him as much as Henry needs Emma. Though I'm his mother, he needs both of us.

"And Eric, I'll find your father." Eric lifts his face and I can see a little smile on his face. I took Eric's hand and Henry's hand and I draw on both of them to me, stopping them in front of me. "I will find our family. I will _always_ find them."


	15. Chapter 15

The next chapter will be in the third person, just to explore and explain more this story. Thanks to the reviews! And, please, **R & R**? Greetings to all of you, and of course, nothing of OUAT is mine.

* * *

_**Snow's POV**_

I didn't know where else to spend the night, so we spent the night in the car. Henry and Eric slept in the back seat and I dedicated myself to sleep _- or try to sleep -_ in the driver's seat. It's a miracle that the children not be awakened by the thunder that can be heard. Although it's strange because there is a light rain and the thunder seem increasingly to be stronger. Not to mention the lightning illuminating my face every five minutes, making wake up from my dream.

But there's only one thing I can think of. In the morning I have to find Rumpelstiltskin and seek answers. I don't care if I have to make a deal with him as in our world, but I need to know where Emma is. Where James is. And I know I should try to avoid Regina as much as possible.

She wanted Henry; she had a contract in which said that Henry would be her child. And I _will_ fight to the death with her if she thinks she can take him because a contract of another world. I won't let her take my grandson, ever. I promised to Emma and I can't let Henry go through that.

A thunder makes me jump out of my seat and rain begins to fall harder. I look out the windshield and see violet lights in the clouds; the lightning. I can't help remembering Emma's birth. There was a big storm, but miraculously, the storm ceased when Emma was born. And today is Emma's birthday, she already has twenty-eight, and I don't know where she is.

I lean back in my seat and close my eyes, trying to imagine Emma with a smile. She maybe is celebrating her birthday with someone, now. She should be blowing the candle on a cake that someone prepared for her with love and affection. She must be healthy and happy, or so I want to believe. And while I want to believe that she is happy and healthy, something inside me says _**no**_, and that's breaking my heart. I always had to be there to protect her, to wrap her every time she went to sleep, to help her raise her son, to be by her side every birthday. But I wasn't.

I could never protect her, I wasn't wrapped her every night, I wasn't helped her raise her son, I raised him myself without her. And I'm not with her in her twenty-eighth birthday. I'm a terrible mother. Emma doesn't deserve to have a mother like me.

"Mom?" Eric's voice brings me back to reality, and I turn to face him. He is scratching his eyes and trying to move from the back seat to grabbing that next to me. I help him taking his hand. He sighs when he gets to sit in the passenger seat.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I ask removing a lock of blond hair from his forehead. He looks at me and nods his head "Why don't you try to go back to sleep?"

"I think I shouldn't have stayed on the trip." He laughs slightly getting me out a smile. "And... I'm very anxious to meet my dad."

I can feel a lump form in my throat. When Charming sees Eric, I know he'll know that is his son. He's the son he always wanted. I watch Henry sleeping in the rearview mirror, and I can remember when James was telling stories to Henry to sleep; fights with swords and dragons. Henry loved it. And Charming did the same with Emma, but when he was with Henry, he kept telling the baby that when he is older, he would teach sword fighting. As he had done with Emma.

And Eric is so much like him. His facial features are similar to those of Charming; I must say that the kid got nothing from me except maybe my chin and my nose. But his eyes are James's. His platinum blonde hair is his. And his personality is also very similar, although I must admit it's a mixture of both of us.

"He and Emma are fine, right?" Eric's voice again put me on earth. I look into his eyes and I smile stroking his cheek.

"I'm sure they are." Eric smiles and he's startles to see a large lightning illuminating his face. "It's fine, the storm will pass." I say to remove the fear of his blue eyes. He nods his head and shrugs in the seat, staring at me.

"Night, mom." He whispers, closing his eyes. I approach her face and I press gently a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night, sweetheart."

Eric quickly back to sleep and I verify that Henry has not woken up because of this storm. No, he is very sleepy. I settle into my seat and close my eyes, waiting for the storm to pass quickly and I can sleep. I do not want to look ugly tomorrow, and I want to wake up quickly in the morning to find Rumpelstiltskin and demanding answers.

My eyelids start to weigh myself like big bags. I start to let my eyes close until the last thing I get to see is my son sleeping in the passenger seat.

* * *

A car horn noise gets startle me waking me up. I look around and I can see a ray of light in the streets. I quickly scratch my eyes and I look at the passenger seat, where Eric is still sleeping. I look back and I open my eyes fully alarmed to see that Henry is not there. I take my jacket and placed it before out of the car, feeling despair take over my body. And only one person comes to my mind.

_Regina._

No, I should have heard Henry's cries if she would have taken him, isn't it? Or what if she has magic here? What if Henry came out to inspect the people _- something that is very possible -_ and Regina managed to find and recognize him? She would have kidnapped him; after all, the damn crazy believes he belongs to her.

I start walking the streets, looking around. I can start to recognize familiar faces walking the streets. But their faces are so... miserable. And as I walk down the street I can see that they look at me with surprise and curiosity. Perhaps they remember who I am?

I accidentally crash a man in my way, knocking over his papers. The man looks at me for a few seconds and reaches down to pick up the papers. I crouch in front of him and begin to gather the papers as fast I can.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see where I was walking." I say get up again quickly. He looks at me and nods his head.

"You're new here, right?" I narrow my eyes. It is the same question that Rumpelstiltskin had done at me. I see that the man is waiting for a response, so I nod my head quickly "I can see it... I've never seen you before, and I know everyone in this town." He extends one hand trying to hold all his papers, "I'm Dr. Hopper, anyway."

"Mary Margaret..." I grab his hand and shook it quickly. I look around and still I can't see Henry anywhere, and I left Eric alone in the car, "Sir, you don't have seen a little boy here? He's new here too, and he has brown hair and wore a brown jacket and a scarf and..."

"Oh, yeah. A boy is new here too... yeah, I've seen him. His name is Henry, right?" I look at him with my eyes open and did not hesitate to agree. "Yes, I saw him in Granny's."

"I'm sorry, but where is Granny's?" I narrow my eyes wonder. The man can't realize I'm new here and I know nothing?

"Oh, it's there." And he says a restaurant in front of us. Sure. I'm so desperate that I didn't notice the signs. "You're his mother?"

"Yeah, thank you." I'm just saying. On papers says I'm his aunt, but Henry always called me _"Mommy or Mom"_ or at least until I told him the truth, and he started calling me _"Grandma"_ when we are alone.

I quickly cross the street and enter the restaurant or bar. It's a small place, but it seems warm. And my eyes light to see my best friend, Red, standing next to a table. The table where Henry is. Henry is talking to Red. I approach at them quickly and with a big smile.

_My best friend is fine_.

"Red!" I reach out to hug Red, but Henry stops and stands in front of me. Red looks at me strangely and I purse my brow. There is something very strange in her eyes.

"She's Ruby, mom. She's not your best friend, Red." Henry tells me sending me a quizzical look. I look at him and I'm clearly confused. She really is my best friend, she's Red.

"I'm sorry; Henry told me that I look like his mom's best friend. So, you're his mom?" She asks me narrowing her eyes confused.

Alright; what the hell is happening here? Why Red acts as if she didn't know me? She doesn't remember me? I'm Snow, her sidekick, her best friend. She couldn't have forgotten me... or yes? And before I can feel it, the tears are in my eyes. Henry turns around to look at Red.

"Sorry, it's long ago that she misses her best friend."

Red nods and smiles before walking away from us. I try to go after her, but Henry takes my hand tightly. I turn to him with my frown.

"They don't remember who they are. Neither of them does."

"What?" I don't get process his words. He sighs and sits in the seat of a long table. I sit next to him watching him intently.

"I went out to explore the town, and I recognized a lot of people in the book of fairy tales. You did a good job, mom..." He laughs lightly, but the smile quickly leaves his face for some reason "grandma." He quickly corrects. I sigh and squeeze his hand.

"Henry, you can call me like you want, you know." He nods his head and takes a breath before continuing his story.

"Well, I recognized faces of the book, and I began to talk to them. With Granny, with Red... and nobody remembers who they are."

I nod my head understanding now why Rumpelstiltskin pretended not to know me. But he does remember. He remembers everything, and he must know everything. But maybe, maybe he is acting like that because Regina.

Regina. Regina could come here and see me anytime. I'm sure she remembers everything. How she would enjoy seeing the unhappiness of others if she did not remember? I quickly get up and took Henry's hand tightly.

"Henry!" I put him in front of me and I bend a little in order to be closer to his face and whisper "You can't go like that way. I understand that you want to find out everything, but you can't go like you did. Regina is here, and if she finds you... "

"I know, but I just want to find her." And I know he's talking about Emma. I sigh and stroke his cheek.

"I want to find her, too. And I'm going to find her. But I can't do it without you. We'll do it together, okay?" Henry nods me and I smile slightly. I straighten my posture and Henry hugs me tightly, covering my waist with his arms and burying his face in my stomach.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry if I call you mom, but... is the custom." I circle his body in my arms and I kiss his head.

"You can call me like you want, Henry. I love you as if you were my own son." Henry lifts his head to look at me with a big smile.

"I'll do it until we find Emma. I hope she doesn't mind."

"I hope so too." Henry furrows his brow away from me and looking around.

"Where's Eric?"

Eric. He's alone in the car. Oh god, I hope he has not awakened. I grab Henry's hand and I start walking quickly out of the restaurant.

I quicken my step walking by the streets of this town. Although the sun is illuminating every corner of this town, I can still see the darkness everywhere. I hope Eric has not awakened, and most important of things, that Regina has not found him.

"He's not in the car." I hear Henry say. I look at him confused and I look forward; our car can be seen from afar and no one's in there.

"Why both of you can't just stay quiet?" I release Henry's hand and run to my car. I open the door of which would have to be Eric and I look around. He clearly is not here.

"Grandma, look there." Henry tells me. I get out of the car quickly and look in the direction in which Henry is looking.

There is a crowd in front of the tower where the clock is, but I'm in a panic. Maybe they are seeing someone who is injured on the ground. That's what usually tends to make the people of this world; they are always looking at everything.

I run into the crowd and start push away to everyone who's in my way. I have the feeling that Eric is ahead of everything. And I thank God I can hear Henry apologize to everyone I pushed.

I narrow my eyes when I see that I was right. Eric is ahead of everyone, but thank goodness he's fine, he just has his head up to the sky. I quicken my pace faster toward him until I get back him holding him by the arms.

"Eric why you left the car? You can't do that! You don't know the fright you gave me!" Eric is looking me straight in the eye, and I can feel my jacket being pulled by someone. I look out of the corner of my eye and I see Henry pulling my jacket. I turn toward him grabbing Eric's shoulders. Henry is looking totally shocked upwards.

"The clock... the clock is ticking." He whispers in amazement, and I raise my head to look at the clock. Yes, the clock is ticking... but right now, I have something better to worry about when I hear the voice of someone I know very well.

"The clock is ticking?!" She screams totally furious, and I quickly grab Henry's hand and make him stand behind me, as I do with Eric.

Regina is a few meters of mine, looking at the clock, frowning. She has a black suit and a large gray coat. In her hand she has a case, and her hair is much shorter than the last time I saw her, barely reaching her shoulders.

I swallow hard and I turn around quickly, getting turns my back at her and watching the two kids who seem to be very confused. I bent down a little to them trying to be as unobtrusive as possible.

"Both of you go to the car. Now." They try to look behind me wanting to see that woman, but I take each shoulder of them and squeeze them "Now." I repeat with a stern look. Henry looks at me for a few seconds but then nods his head. He takes Eric's arm and they quickly scurry into the crowd.

I sigh and straightened me. I knew this time would come someday, but I wanted to delay it much more possible. But I prefer her to see me alone that she knows my two children. She doesn't know who Henry is, but when she discovers that one of them is my son, Eric will be as endangered as Henry.

I gulp down my throat and I turn to her. She snorts still watching the clock, but she's clearly furrowed her brow. And I can notice the townspeople start going away.

"What the hell is going on?" Regina whispers.

She finally turns to me, and I feel a chill through my body when I meet her gaze. I never in my life saw her so surprised, except when I found her with the stable boy. She opens her brown eyes and her mouth slightly open. She babbles, but is unable to say anything.

And here I am, in front of the woman who took my life. In front of the woman who always turned to ruin my happiness. Because of her Emma suffered for eight years. Because of her Emma was forced to let her son go. Because of her, Eric and Henry grew up without their parents. Because of her, my family is separated.

Regina is a step away from me, clutching her briefcase. I think she never expected to see me again, or so she hoped. But here I am, and I know she knows I came for my daughter and my husband. I came here for my family, and she won't be able to stop that.

"Hi, Regina." I say, and immediately Regina's gaze changes of surprise to anger.


	16. Chapter 16

Now the novel is in third person, and so it will remain. Thank you very much for your R&R, and I hope you like this chapter. So, please, R&R? I'd love to see what you think about this story. :)

* * *

Regina takes a step back looking at her enemy standing in front of her. This can't be happening to her, but she knew this would happen someday. Snow White and her grandson had escaped from her. But now they were here, and they are not going to escape from her again.

"What are you doing here?" Regina manages modular, changing her place, clutching her briefcase with both hands and giving at Snow a questioning look. Snow smiles and folds her arms without looking away from her stepmother.

"Really?" Snow looks around to make sure no one was around to hear. She takes a step toward her stepmother, with a look of anger and holding back to not jump on and tries to kill that woman right there "I came for my daughter."

"And you should wait ten years for that? Yeah, I always knew you were not going to be a good mother."

Snow swallows and closes her fists, causing her knuckles turn white. Her breathing starts to shake when trying to relax. How can Regina be so cold? She created all this; she sees every day at all unhappy. And she has her daughter somewhere.

"Where is she?" Snow asks in a small voice causing Regina a smile. She looks around and walks towards Snow.

"And where is he?"

Snow shudders to know that she is talking about Henry. She still has not forgotten him, or rather; she would never forget him for the simple fact hurt her or her daughter. But Regina knows she wouldn't say anything about Henry, so Snow just keeps quiet.

"I thought so." Regina smiles again before turning around and trying to get away. Snow regains consciousness and takes a step toward her stepmother.

"Where is my daughter, Regina?" Snow raises her voice trying not to break it. Regina turns and Snow can see her smile disappeared from her face.

"You have a daughter? I'm sorry, I don't even know you." Snow narrows her eyes and takes a step closer to her, tightening her jaw to contain the anger that had begun to grow more and more.

"You know who I am. And I know you know where she is." Snow murmurs never taking her eyes from Regina.

"I don't know... but maybe you find her fast. It would be better to find her safe and sound, right?"

Snow furrows her brow without understanding the words of her stepmother. She confirmed that she is her daughter. Would she be able to hurt her? Regina knows she can't kill Emma. If she kill Emma, the curse would be broken immediately. She can't kill her. Or Snow wants to believe that with all her heart.

"Grandma?"

Snow flashes to hear Henry's voice. But Regina is no longer in front of her. Snow looks everywhere in search of her stepmother, but among all the people who can see, Regina is not among one of them.

Snow sighs and lowers her gaze to her grandson, who's watching with her scowl and clearly confused. He has not been able to identify the woman who appeared to be wicked of the away.

"Who is she?" Snow looks around and gathers her brow when she see her son leaning against her car, with his arms crossed.

"I must speak with you two." Snow grabs Henry's hand tightly and goes to her son. Once she's in front of him, she places Henry beside Eric and sighs. "Well, she was... Regina." Eric's blue eyes are enlarged totally surprised. He looks out the direction in which Regina was gone.

"She's the Evil Queen?" Snow nods and takes her son's chin to look her in the eyes.

"And both of you should do anything to avoid her. I don't want any of you run into her." She looks at Henry, who had his face frowning and thoughtfully "Henry." The little boy looks to his grandmother out of his thoughts. "She doesn't know which of you you are. Okay? If she sees Eric, she may think that it is you. And if she sees you..."

"I know, Grandma." Henry nods his head to reassure his grandmother. Snow sighs and gives a small smile to the two boys, "I have spoken to Ruby... and she gave me an address where we can rent rooms. You wanna go?" Snow smiles and rests a hand on her grandson's shoulder.

"Of course I do."

* * *

Snow places her bag on her bed and sits on it while Henry and Eric are engaged to inspect every corner of the room. Snow is only limited to inspecting every corner of her mind.

Towards a minute, she had spoken with Granny. But she doesn't remember her, or anything. She owns this place and the restaurant, but she doesn't remember that she is the owner of many adventures and that great personality. No one does.

_They don't remember who they really are_. Nobody. That means that neither James nor Emma surely remembers their lives. Her husband shouldn't remember the love that both of them have. Her daughter doesn't remember that she is her mother and she has a son.

How she is going to do to explain to Emma that Henry is her son? All also appear to be the same age as when they were in the Enchanted Forest. They didn't age, and that would explain why she didn't age. So... Emma must, though she should have done twenty-eight, now she must remain eighteen. But she has a son of ten years.

Her heart may be torn in trying to imagine Henry's face when he sees that Emma doesn't remember him. It's different with Eric, she may suffer alone to learn that James not remember her, but James never met Eric, they are going to meet for the first time.

She can hold her own suffering; her family doesn't remember her, but she couldn't bear to see the suffering of her grandson. Henry doesn't deserve that. She must find a solution before she finds James and Emma. And Snow knows where to find the solution.

"Alright, kids, kids..." Snow rises from her bed, taking care of her son and grandson "I need both of you to stay here. In the room, or go further down or in the garden. Okay?"

"Where are you going, mom?" Eric asks with a frown, sitting on the edge of his bed. Snow quickly takes her jacket and wallet.

"I must find someone." Snow goes to the door and takes the knob. Before she can open the door, she feels her arm being retained. Snow turns around and finds the curious eyes of her grandson.

"You're going to search for them?" Snow knows that he refers to his grandfather and his mother. She shakes her head slightly.

"No. I guarantee that I will bring both of you with me when I go looking for them." Henry smiles crookedly and slowly release Snow's arms.

"Please be good children. I love you!" Snow screams leaving the room. When she closes the door, Henry turns to look at Eric. He shrugs and Henry quickly runs to his backpack and places it.

"Henry, what are you doing? You already listened to mom." Eric says getting up and coming over to Henry. Henry finishes places his backpack and turns to look confused at him.

"Eric, how can you be so calm? My grandfather, _your _dad, and my mom, _your_ sister... they are here! They need us!" Henry exclaims enthusiastically. Eric furrows his brow and crosses his arms.

"But you already listened to mom. She said we would stay here and..." Henry shakes his head and snorts.

"I know! But I want to find information about them." He goes to the door and opens it slightly. Henry rears his head to make sure there was no one in sight.

"Mom said we should be good children." Eric says behind Henry, getting startle him. Henry snorts and fully opens the door, stepping outside.

"I promise to be here before she comes back. And hey... since when you do everything mom says?"

"Since there is an Evil Queen here, and she can't find us." Eric says simply but with a strong look. Henry rolls his eyes.

"She won't find us. Alright, you can do whatever you want. I'll go look for my family." Henry turns around and starts down the stairs quickly. Eric sighs and looks back, remembering his mom's words. But Henry was right, too. In this town are his dad and his sister; the people he always wanted to meet. And he couldn't wait to see them either.

"It's my family, too!" Eric yells before running behind Henry.

* * *

Snow takes a deep breath before entering Mr. Gold's shop or so she told. There she could find Mr. Gold. Snow closes the door behind her and sighs looking all over the place.

It's rather gloomy, lightless, and lifeless. But that place is full of things she had seen before; in her world. Snow frowns looking each object in the store, some recognizing them and not others. But there is an object that definitely gets her attention.

Unicorns hang of a crystal lamp. That was at Emma's crib. It belonged to her and her little girl, how come Rumpelstilskin has this precious object to her?

It had been a beautiful gift from the fairies to Emma. It wasn't magic, but it was totally beautiful. Snow is coming slowly toward its object appreciated and very gently touches one of them.

She closes her eyes, remembering the first time she saw Emma's smile on her little face looking at those beautiful figures. Her little baby with her little hands always wanted to get those figures. Emma loved them and they managed to she settle to sleep her quickly.

In fact, these unicorns belonged to Emma, but Henry had it by few days, before the curse came.

Snow let a tear fall down her cheek as she recalls the last time she saw Emma rocking Henry to sleep. That was the last time she had seen a real smile on her daughter's face.

_"He's okay?" Snow whispers tenderly watching her daughter leaning her grandson in his crib. Emma turns and nods toward her mother. Snow smiles slightly and walks towards Emma, standing to her side and her smile widened when she see Henry with her eyes wide open, looking towards the unicorns._

_"He loves these unicorns." Emma whispers weakly, stroking Henry's little head. Snow can feel the pain and sadness in her daughter's voice, but she assumes it's because of the issue of the curse._

_"Like you." Emma looks at her mother and raises her eyebrows, confused but curious. Snow knows she wants to continue talking "When you were concerned, I was trying to distract you with something. And you always loved these unicorns." Snow laughs to see her little grandson raises his hands towards the unicorns, with hope in his eyes to be able to catch them "And you were doing just that. He looks a lot like you." Snow whispers extending her hand to her grandson, letting him catches one of her fingers through her tiny hand._

_"I hope he stays like that way..." Emma furrows her brow watching her son play with his grandmother's finger "but I hope he's not as rebellious as when I was little."_

_"You were always a fighter. Remember when you were little and you insisted on using real swords?"_

_Emma laughs recalling an afternoon in which she had stolen her father's favorite sword. She was bouncing endlessly in the mirror of her parents' room, doing tricks with her father's sword, although she had trouble keeping it. But that was short-lived immense fun for little Emma when her parents entered the room and scolded her for using sharp things. Her mother, especially._

_Snow on the other hand couldn't stop looking with a big smile to her daughter. For several days she didn't see a genuine smile on her face; Emma had been very crestfallen, but pretended to be relatively normal. Snow knew she was missing a little light in her beautiful blue-green eyes._

_"Yeah, I remember." Emma whispers without removing the smile off her face. It was as if she could still hear her mother's words ringing in her head, 'Emma, are you crazy?! That sword is sharp, you could have hurt!' and she had repeated those words almost five minutes. "You exaggerated a lot when you and Papa found me with his sword."_

_Snow laughs to admit that perhaps her daughter was a little right, but she doesn't regret having scolded her. Since that time, Emma had no longer gripped any real sword "I was very scared Emma, you were eight years old! You could have hurt." Emma laughs even more hearing her mother repeating the same words._

_"But I didn't." Snow gently smiles and takes her daughter's hand tightly. Emma smiles at the soft touch of her mother and her eyes fixed on her._

Snow sighs trying to remember the feeling of having her daughter in her hands. The feeling of touching her soft skin. She closes her eyes and tries hard to try to remember the feeling, but she can't think of nothing but love and tenderness.

"Can I help you?" Rumpelstilskin's voice causes Snow gets out of her thoughts. She sighs and tries to recompose herself. She raises her hand and cleans the tears from her cheek that she had dropped.

"Yes." Snow turns approaching towards where Rumpelstilskin showed behind. She crosses her arms without removing her gaze from him "Nobody remembers who they really are. Except you and Regina, aren't you?" Rumpelstilskin smiles and takes his cane to walk slowly around his desk, and then achieve be against Snow.

"I think you know." He says in his raspy voice, "Now, what you really want?"

Snow sighs and looks towards the exit before returning to look Rumpelstilskin's eyes. "Emma. My daughter. She's okay?" Snow hesitates to ask, fearing much of the response.

"We both have different ways of... okay." Snow comics feeling anger begin to explore every part of her body. She just wanted to know if her daughter was fine.

"I need a clue. Please. Only one to guide me to them." Snow resigns to plead. She must do anything to get her daughter and her husband.

"I think... one of your children take to guide at them. Or maybe the two of them." Snow furrows her brow uncrossing her arms.

"I need to know something now and..."

"Oh, and you know now." Rumpelstilskin says with a small smile on his lips. Snow furrows her brow. "You are sure that your kids are where they should be?"

Snow feels suddenly panicking. Rumpelstilskin never talk for talk. He always has a reason to talk. And he surely must be right. Henry and Eric. She should get at them fast.


	17. Chapter 17

The next chapter will be more than Snow, but it was necessary this chapter on Henry and Eric. And soon you will know news about James and Emma. Thank you for your R&R! I love to read what you think, so, R&R again? :)

* * *

Snow arrives in the room she had rented for a few weeks. There was neither her grandson, not her son. Snow places her hand on her chest looking around, hoping that Eric and Henry were just hidden.

Rumpelstilskin was right. They weren't where they should be. They would be in danger? Snow doesn't know, but she has to find them fast. Before Regina could find them. So she closes the door behind her and down the stairs quickly.

* * *

Henry jumps the fence of a garden and runs to the apple tree that is there. Eric jumps behind him and addresses him. Henry kneels in front of the tree and takes his bag to take away his book. He places the book on the green grass and begins to turn the pages of the book.

"What are you doing?" Eric furrows his brow watching Henry stopped in front of a page. The little blonde kneels beside his uncle and nods "That tree... is equal to this." Eric raises his eyes to the tree in front of them.

"Yeah," Henry raises his eyes with a small smile on his lips, happy to have found what he were looking for "this is _her_ garden."

Eric nods his head, but he immediately realizes Henry who was talking. They are in Evil Queen's garden. They shouldn't be there, of course not.

"Okay, Henry. It's better get going. Mom must surely already be walking into the room."

"I know." Henry whispers closing the book. Eric furrows his brow when his uncle _– he was accustomed to call Henry his brother, but after two years, had used a bit to grasp that he was his uncle – _had accepted his suggestion so calmly "At least I know where she lives." Henry turns around and puts his book in his backpack. He closes his bag and places it on his back. And he places his backpack on his back while getting up he turns at Eric.

Both children were petrified to see a black-haired woman looking at them with her hands on her waist. Her eyes were black but were cold. The little boys knew immediately who was she.

"Oh, who are both of you?" Regina says with a small smile on her lips. Eric gulps and looks at Henry, who doesn't take his eyes of Regina.

"We know who you are, but you don't know who we are. Don't you?" Henry says without taking his eyes from Regina.

Regina sighs and takes a step toward children in front of her. She looks intently at each child. One was blond and blue eyes. The other child was brown hair and hazel eyes. Which one is Emma's son? Clearly it could be the blond-haired boy; he had blond hair and blue eyes, just like her. But the other boy had that look that she had seen somewhere. In a Charming. But the other boy had something in his eyes, too.

"Who is your mother? I'm sure I know her."

"Oh, yeah, you know her." Eric speaks for the first time, pressing his knuckles hard. This woman in front of him had prevented him meet his father and sister. Henry furrows his brow to hear Eric's words, without removing his eyes from Regina. Regina smiles at the boy's words.

"And can I know who she is?"

"Snow White." Henry opens his mouth in protest, looking surprised and almost hurt at his nephew "Our mom is Snow White."

Eric knew what he was doing. Regina wanted to know which of them Henry was, and she couldn't know about that. Eric thought quickly trying to distract Regina with his mom. At the end of the day, he knew that Henry still felt a bit like his mom as his mom, too.

For her part, Regina had been stunned by the child's response. _Snow White_. She knows that child is lying. One of them is Snow White's son; but one of them is her grandson. But she can't identify which one. But something had surprised her more; Snow White had a son. The two boys seemed to have the same age, ten years. So Regina supposed Snow was already pregnant when she escaped from the curse.

The blond boy could be Snow White's son; he could have the hair and the eyes of his father. As is Emma, but the princess have green eyes. But the other child could also be Snow White's son; he might have inherited his parent's hairs, the mixture between blonde hair and black hair. But his eyes were strange; were hazelnuts, or maybe dark green?

Regina internally reviewing in her mind the eye color of the guard who had abused of Emma. They were dark brown, almost black. So he could be Emma's son. He might have the mixture between the eyes of his mother and father.

"You..." Regina whispers approaching at Henry, bending a little to be sea near his face. Henry furrows his brow watching Regina, confused "I know you're Henry."

"Are you sure?" Eric asks next to Henry, getting gain attention from Regina.

Regina gets up and walks away from Henry, watching Eric. He could also be Emma's son; he has blond hair and blue eyes. He was the one that could look like Emma.

"I'll know which one of you is Henry, someday."

"Maybe, but not now." Henry says with a shrug. Regina throws at him a look of anger at courage's boy in confronting her. Then her gaze turns quiet and she smiles to be a great idea in her mind.

"You don't want to know where your parents are?" Regina quickly reminds James and Emma, she can't know which one is Henry, but she knows that James and Emma are the parents of one of them.

"Where are they?" Eric asks quickly, taking a step towards Regina. Regina smiles immensely.

"I can tell both of you where your parents are if you tell me which one of you is Henry." She proposes easily.

Eric and Henry exchanged glances, trying to figure out what to do. They know that Regina is very evil, that she could easily deceive them.

"Yeah, you are children of them. Snow White and Emma... they are so stupid, so slow. They from they are little are idiots, you know? I know your mothers since they are small... and they never changed. They think know everything in the world, and they know nothing! So annoying, so stupid, so... "

"Leave my mom alone!" Eric and Henry shouting in unison to Regina's chagrin. She furrows her brow and places her hands on her waist.

Eric and Henry have a look of fury, and Regina doesn't know more to do, until she resembles a person. If one of these children is his son, he must defend his father with more intensity.

"And James..." Henry looks out of the corner of his eye to Eric, wishing he didn't explode "he pretends to be something he's not. He's an idiot, he thinks he is brave, and he's nothing! He pretends to be a prince when he's only the son of a laborer and... "

"Shut up!" Henry manages to scream as Eric. Eric had managed to open his mouth before, but Henry could see him and yell at the same time.

Regina is startled at the cry of both children. But her look is dedicated to each and figures out which one to get angrier. And she gets to know which one is Henry.

The blond-haired boy has a look of hatred, and he has totally fists clenched, to the point that his knuckles turned white. And his eyes, his gaze is very similar to James's gaze. He is Emma's brother.

And the brown-haired boy; he has his fists clenched, and his gaze is full of hate, but not as much as the child's blond hair. He's angry, but because of the words she had said about his mother, not about his mother and father.

"Yeah..." Regina whispers with a big smile on her face "you are their son." She says watching intently at Eric, and then she changes her gaze to Henry "And you are her son."

Henry keeps his eyes on Regina, without saying a word. Regina smiles to see she is right. This is the child who should have been her child. This child should have been hers. This child is hers; the contract she had signed with Emma decade ago says so.

"You belong to me." Regina whispers extending her hand and taking Henry's arm with strength.

"Stay away from my brother!" Eric yells taking Henry for his shoulder and pulling him back, away from the evil witch. Regina glares at the little Charming "Come on, Henry!"

Henry understands the words of Eric, and both of them begin ran away from Regina. She just watches them run through the front of her house, she now knows who Henry is. And she knows who is the new Snow White's weakness.

"No, no, no!" Henry manages to take Eric's arm and throw him into an alley. Eric looks totally confused at Henry.

"We have to go back to the room!" Henry shakes his head and makes Eric sneaks down the alley. Eric furrows his brow without understanding

"Look, there's Grandma." Henry points his finger at Mr. Gold's shop. Snow had quickly entered there, "You see? She recently went looking for Rumpelstilskin." Eric takes step away from Henry and Henry turns to look at him.

"How you know she was looking for him?" Henry rolls his eyes and sighs.

"Because that's what I would do." Eric keeps his eyes on Henry for a few seconds, but then he sighs resignedly.

"Okay, what you plan to do now? She has discovered who you are!" Eric exclaims excited and looking in all directions, fearing that she might have followed them.

"It's okay. Grandma will not let anything happen to us. 'Cause you know, now she knows that you are the son of her greatest enemy." Eric rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

"So do you propose to do now, genius?" Henry smiles crookedly.

"Go look for your dad." Eric opens his eyes totally shocked but his brow furrows interested in the proposal of his uncle.

"And where?"

"Well, we have seen on television when someone is lost, people call the police first. But here we cannot call the police, because we don't have a picture of him." Eric nods understand every word of Henry "But we can go to the hospital and find out about each patient, see their photos and..."

"We don't know him." Eric tries to hide the sadness in his voice. He doesn't even know how he dad is. Henry sighs.

"I know. But we know that he's a lot like you. He has blond hair and blue eyes. And most important of all... he has a scar on his chin."

"The scar that mom did to him." Henry nods his head with a small smile.

"So what you say? Come to the hospital to look for him or not?" Eric smiles slightly, but then his smile fades quickly remembering his sister.

"And what about Emma?"

"My mom is not in a hospital. I know that the Evil Queen has something worse for her. But I'll find out where she is." Eric nods and walks over to Henry to place a hand on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine." Henry nods.

"I know... but now, we will look for my grandpa." He looks around to make sure that neither his grandmother nor the Evil Queen nearby. "Good, no one in sight. Come on!" He starts to run followed by Eric.


	18. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry for the delay, but here is chapter 18! Thank you very much for the reviews! This is the chapter in which Emma and James are, hope you like it! :), please, R&R? :)

* * *

Snow exasperated sighs coming out of Mr. Gold's shop. He didn't say anything about her boys. He had lost her in his words, but she should know soon where the children were. She couldn't let Regina find them before.

Snow turns her gaze to the corner, and narrows her eyes to identify Eric run behind Henry. She breathes deeply before running at the children, trying to reach them. She decides not scream on the way, to avoid upsetting people who probably were looking at her with strangeness.

Snow stops her steps and supports her hands on her knees watching the two children entering the hospital. She furrows her brow without understanding why. They didn't seem injured, so why they entered the hospital of Storybrooke? They had learned anything? She had to know quickly, so continues her way to the hospital to get into it, but she can't see any of the two children.

* * *

Henry and Eric come to a place full of patients. Doctors are reviewing each patient in each bed. The two boys begin to walk down the middle, watching intently each bed. Trying to identify a scar on the chin of a patient.

Eric is walking with his book open in his hands. He looks each patient and then he looks to the book to verifying the scar. He sighs giving up when he gets to the last bed and didn't find any patients with scar on his chin.

"No, Henry." Eric whispers sadly watching beside him "He's not here."

"It's her!" Henry takes Eric's arm and makes both of them are thrown to the floor at a corner. Eric quickly closes the book with a frown. "It's the Evil Queen... she's here." Henry whispers poking her head to Regina to see coming towards them. Eric placed the book in Henry's backpack quickly.

"Hide!" Eric tells Henry before he placed under a bed. Henry is dragged under the next bed.

Regina walks down the middle of the hallway, looking in all directions. She stops walking in the hall, approaching to a doctor who is facing the bed where Eric is hiding underneath. Henry looks at Eric and puts a finger in his mouth, requesting silence. Eric nods his head and dragging a little more towards the feet of the doctor, to hear Regina's words.

"Someone came to visit him?" Regina questions to the doctor. Eric furrows his brow but then opens his eyes in surprise. She must be talking about his dad.

"No. Why someone would visit him?" The doctor replied nonchalantly. After a few seconds, Regina responds.

"Good. If someone visited him, you must tell me." Eric can see the doctor turn his feet. He assumes that the doctor should have been against Regina.

"Of course, Mayor Mills." Eric sees Regina's feet close to a glass wall that he had not even noticed. Then Regina turns and her feet are away from sight.

"She's gone." Eric whispers watching at Henry. Henry nods his head and turns his head to look at Regina. He gets to see his feet stop in front of the secretariat of the show. Seconds later, Regina's feet are directed to a door that Henry thought was the service door. But Regina enters in that door. Henry opens his eyes and looks surprised at Eric.

"She went somewhere. Maybe there's my mom." Henry whispers being careful to not arouse suspicion among doctors that still reviewing patients of those beds. Eric nods his head.

"We must wait for her to get out of there, and then we went there. Now listen," Eric is about a little toward the bed where Henry was "there is a glass wall here. There is a room that we didn't see. Maybe my dad is there. "

Eric is startles to see the feet of doctors close to him. He crawls over by sticking under the bed, and Henry and he kept silent for seconds. Then, they can see the feet of the doctors away more and more, until it was lost from sight.

"Let's go." Henry says before leaving under the bed and off the floor. Eric imitates and immediately looks to the room where he could see everything. There was a patient in a bed, connected to many wires. But the patient was asleep.

"We shall see." Eric whispers coming towards the room. Henry looks at him and walks after him. Eric gulps before opening the door slowly.

"Come on." Henry whispers behind Eric. Eric enters the room and Henry closes the door behind him.

Henry takes out his book from his backpack and begins searching the pages. Eric slowly approaches to the patient's bed and form a small smile on his lips as he could feel his eyes full with tears. This patient had a scar on his chin.

"It's him." Henry whispers totally surprised, looking towards the patient and the book again and again.

Eric walks a few steps to the bed widening his smile increasingly "It's him." He even says in disbelief. After so long, he has his father in front of him. After hearing so many stories about him, he's in front of him. Although he's interned, Eric has his dad for first time.

"We found him." Henry says with a big smile on his face. When he was alone with his grandmother and he already knew the whole truth, he had asked to her to tell him things about him and his mother, or him and his grandfather. And she told him that his grandfather had initially thought he would be a girl, and she had told him how his grandfather told him stories to fall asleep. His grandpa loved him.

Eric can't contain his desire to play more to his father, so he starts to extend his hand to his dad's face. But before he could touch his face, an alarm stuns the ears of the two children. Eric takes away his hand quickly and looks everywhere "What's that?"

Henry notes out and can see the doctors beginning to help patients to leave their beds. They are all very upset. Behind them are several people running in all directions. And then begins to fall water from the roof. Henry looks up and sees that the water comes from the fire alarm. There's a fire in the hospital.

"What is happening?" Eric yells feeling slinks water for every part of his body. He looks scared his father, fearing that this will affect him.

"It's the fire alarm. There's a fire here!" Henry yells and he furrows his brow and quickly forgets any desperation to see Regina hurried out the door to which she had entered. Henry swallows and gets closer to see that underneath the door begins to smoke. "My mom!" He screams before opening the bedroom door and run. Doctors without paying attention to him enter in the room to evacuate James's bed.

Eric doesn't know what to do. He only just follows the doctors that begin to get his dad out off the room. As he walks beside him, determined not to leave him alone but he can see Henry running at the door that emits smoke. He opens his eyes wide in surprise, but he bites his lip exasperated. He can't leave his father alone; he can't lose him again. But he can't lose Henry. He must stop him. "Henry!" Eric yells starting to run after Henry. Henry enters the door that expelled smoke and closes tightly. Eric picks up speed and before he could enter the room, he runs into his mom.

"Eric!" Snow shouts holding his son tightly. Eric looks totally desperate at his mother.

"Mom! We found him! But Henry... he's crazy!" Eric says quickly without thinking about his words. Snow takes his son by his arms tightly.

"Where's Henry?! We must get out of here, now!" Eric shakes his head and looks back to see that doctors are closer and closer with his father on the stretcher.

"We found him! We found my dad!" Eric exclaims and Snow exalted his brow furrows. She opens her mouth to say something, but before she can do, her gaze is diverted for a second and she sees him.

Snow posture straightens with her green eyes opens completely shocked. James is on that bed, and he's unconscious. But it's him. And before she can think, she has tears streaming down her cheeks.

Her husband is there and she starts to follow him, unable to think of anything but him. He is there. He's not dead, but he is interned. After so many years wondering how he could be, she knows now. He's interned, but he's there with her. Again.

Snow extends her hand to take his hand, but before she could touch him, she feels her other hand be taken and she's away quickly of her husband.

"No, James, James!" Snow screams desperate seeing doctors carries her husband on a stretcher.

"Mom, mom!" Her child's voice makes Snow turns around to look at him totally confused "I'll go with him, I promise! I won't leave him alone! But Henry... you must find Henry! He came here... and there is the fire!" Eric exclaims totally desperate and exalted.

Snow furrows her brow blinking, trying to come to herself. She looks at the door where the smoke came from underneath and she flashes coming to herself. She turns to look at her son and her eyes fills with despair "Henry is there?"

"Yes!" Eric totally desperate screams. Snow takes her son by his arms tightly.

"Okay, Eric. Listen to me. You must get out of here... you found your father." Snow smiles stroking her son's cheek, "You must go with him. Don't separate yourself from his side... I'll go to Henry. We'll get out of here, but you go... now!"

Eric nods very scared. He walks a few steps from his mother, but quickly runs to her and hugs her tightly "Please, be careful." He whispers. Snow clings tightly to her son's body.

"I will be." She presses a kiss on his head and takes him away from her body quickly. "Go!" Eric runs away out of her sight. She sighs and takes a deep breath before entering the room on fire.

Snow can only see smoke. She takes a step and almost stumbles to not see the staircase had. She quickly down the stairs and looks around, squinting her eyes because the smoke. She walks into the hallway only she can see and she opens her eyes surprised to see her grandson trying to open a door. "Henry! Henry!" She runs to him quickly, taking his arm and takes away him quickly from the fire. "Come, we must get out of here!"

"No, no, no!" Henry slips away from his grandmother's arms and walks away from her "My mom's here! Emma is here, grandma!" Henry cries before coughing intensely. Snow watches her grandson furrowing her brow.

"What?! What are you saying?" She can't think of anything now that in her grandson's words. Emma is here? Her daughter is in the midst of the fire? But how?

"Yes! I know she's here! Before fire occurs, Regina came here! And Eric and I had met her before! She was to tell a doctor that he should tell her in case someone visits Grandpa! And then she came here. She wants to kill Emma!" Henry says absolutely desperate. Snow shakes her head quickly.

"No, Emma can't be here. She can't kill Emma, Henry!" Snow says quickly, taking Henry's arm.

"Please, Grandma! I know she's here! I know it!" She stares into her grandmother's eyes unable to feel anything but fear for his mother, "She's here. She must be rescued from here! I always believed in you... please, believe in me now!"

Snow stares for a few seconds Henry's eyes, saying nothing. She knows he's convinced. She can see it in his eyes. He's full of fear and despair. Perhaps he's right. She can't leave without opening each door and verify that her little girl is not there.

A small explosion just meters startle Snow and immediately make her take Henry and hug him to her body. She opens her eyes and sees the fire intensified. She grabs Henry and takes him away from her quickly, her eyes staring at him.

"You're going to go from here." Henry quickly shakes his head "Yes you will. Henry, I'll find Emma, I promise. But I can't do that if you're here. I must protect you." Snow says feeling her eyes fill with tears when he see her grandson's eyes fill with tears.

"But Grandma..." He's trying to say, but it is pervasive cough completely.

"Henry, Henry, please!" She takes his little face to him look into her eyes, "I believe in you. You believe in me... believe in me that I'll find Emma and I'll take her out of here. I promise you."

"No, save her and save yourself." He says before hugging his grandmother tightly. Snow nods her head and kisses her grandson's head before lifting him to her body.

"Please, go now!" Henry swallows hard and he looks back before running up the stairs and out of sight of Snow.

Snow looks to the fire that it was becoming stronger. She walks over and opens a door that was not reaching the fire. No one was there. She quickly goes to another door and kicks hard, no one there either. She covers his face to feel the fire growing worse.

Snow misses a part of the fire and starts coughing nonstop. She placed her hands on her knees to feel very weak. She begins to breathe harder and feel your eyelids begin to weigh much.

"Help! Someone help me! Please! Help!" A girl's voice makes Snow raises her head. She looks everywhere trying seeks the source of the voice.

"Where are you?! Where are you?!" She begins to despair thinking it may be her daughter.

"I'm here, please... help me!" The girl's voice heard again from a door. Snow looks towards the door and jumps the fire to get to it.

"Get away from the door! I'll kick it!" Snow said before kicking the door with all her might. She enters the room full of smoke and narrows her eyes to see a girl who is not her daughter. She's a girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Thank you!" She says quickly. Snow nods her head completely shocked that she was not her daughter.

"We must get out of here, quick!" Snow says taking the girl's arm and heading towards the exit of the room, where she could again feel the heat of the burning flames. Snow raises her head and sees a door in front of her with a white poster containing a surname. A name she didn't know, but something inside had mobilized her.

_**Swan**_.

"Ma'am? The flames! We must get out of here!"

Snow jumps fire that separated her from the door with that name Swan. She turns to look at the girl quickly. "Please, come here! Jump!" Snow screams getting fear in that girl. She hesitates but then she turns back and runs forward to leap the fire and make her to Snow's side.

"What shall we do? We must get out of here!" She screams looking around. She covers her mouth to keep smoke from entering into her. Snow looks at the door and sighs.

"I need you to help me break down this door." The girl looks totally surprised to Snow. She then looks at the door and furrows her brow.

"Who's there?" Snow looks at the girl but then her eyes come back to the door.

"My daughter."

She looks surprised at Snow and Snow turns her head to look at her. She nods and Snow looks back at the door. She walks a few steps from the door as the girl does.

"One... two..." Snow takes a deep breath "_three!_" She runs to the door like the girl. Both of them manage to break the door down.

She and the girl fall on the door. The room is fill with smoke, but Snow raises her head and sees a girl lying on a bed. She kneels on the floor and begins to crawl towards the girl. Once near enough, she starts moving her arms in order to remove the smoke from the girl. Snow opens her eyes completely surprised to start seeing hair blond. Curls blonds. She raises her eyes to find her daughter's face. Her daughter.

"Emma..." Snow whispers feeling her eyes full with tears. She extends her hand and caresses her daughter's cheek gently, feeling the first tear slip down her cheek. She closes her eyes tightly, letting out the other back tears as she feels her daughter's skin. Her daughter. Her little baby is with her again.

Emma opens her eyes slowly to find Snow's gaze. She weakly flashes and extends her hand to Snow's face, afraid to touch her cheek. She swallows and furrows her brow to ask inside if it's a dream or not. But she looks around the room and she can see that it is not a dream. _This is reality_. Emma opens her mouth but the words are unable to leave her mouth.

Snow opens her eyes completely surprised to feel her daughter's hand in her cheek. She takes Emma's hand and clings to it with a small smile on her lips "Yes, I'm here, Emma. Mama's here. I won't leave you more alone, never. Never." She takes her daughter's hand to her mouth and kisses her hard. Then she gets closer and takes her daughter in her arms to hold her tight. Snow closes her eyes, feeling the warmth of her daughter again. She can't believe she is living it. She has her daughter in her arms. She found her.

"You..." Emma manages to open her mouth while she breathes heavily; she should say. "you found me."

Snow smiles and presses more Emma to her body. She rests her chin on her daughter's shoulder and closes her eyes tight feeling the tears down harder, and then, she smiles even more. "Yes... I found you."


End file.
